Through Another's Eyes
by Miko-Baca
Summary: No one can understand Harry's life unless they saw it. Harry and Hermione switch bodies for the summer, after seeing eachother's memories. How will Harry deal with girl problems? And how will they bathe and 'get releif? HHr
1. Memories

Author's Note:Hi all! OK, needless to say, my story like Father, like Daughter; The sequal, is on hold. No one is reveiwing anyway, so I might just delete it. What's the point? I really wanted to write a romance, soooooooo....here it is! I hope it's not chiche. There are so many ideas and stories out there, I just don't know. Anyway, here is my attempt at a romance. I prefer writing comadies, but I just had to try this!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, only the character Jenn. They all belong to JKR!  
  
Chapter 1: Memories  
  
Harry Potter sat in the commen room. 6th year was over. He still ached from Sirius's death, from everything. Hermione tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, have you packed yet? We'll be leaving tomorrow, you know," She said quietly. That year had been depressing. Harry hadn't eaten much or smiled as much. He was better, that was for sure. His first month back had been very difficult.  
  
"No," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Oh, OK..." This is ackward, Hermione thought.  
  
Ron watched Harry from a near by chair and shook his head. All Harry's depression had finally gotten to him.  
  
Hermione tried to think of something else to say. "Well, we have N.E.W.T.S next year," she said and rolled her eyes at her comment.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Thanks, Hermione. I feel better," He said sarcasticly.  
  
"Glad to help," Hermione smiled. "Would you like me to help you pack?"  
  
"No, I'll do it," Harry said and got up to leave. Hermione followed him up the stairs to protest.  
  
Ron thought Harry needed some time alone. "Hey, maybe-" He began. Harry and Hermione both turned. Unfortunatly, when Harry turned, he lost his blalance on the stair and fell backwards on Hermione, their heads clashing roughly together making a cracking sound as they got tangled up and hit the bottem stair hard.  
  
Hermione screamed as images ran through her mind. She saw a little boy being yelled at by a fat man and thrown into a cupboard. She saw him sitting alone, being teased, beaten, and then, an older version of him that she saw as Harry working hard outside and all these horrible images. Then she saw him on a train to Hogwarts, and herself and Ron. All this images flooded her mind. She saw qirrel and harry fighting him. She saw him staring frightened at her. She saw him playing quiditch and fighting the basalisk. Every memery he had went through her mind. Cedric, and Sirius dying. All these memeries, mostly bad, being played at pictures through her mind.  
  
Harry saw a little bushy- haired girl being teased by a group of prettier girls. He saw her parents trying to make her feel etter as she wailed, he saw and older version of this girl being picked on more and then he saw the girl older and saw her as hermione. She got a letter she showed to her parents who gasped and saw her meeting Ron and him and saw her in a summer hitting a group of boys with her books. He saw things he remembered being there with her and things he never knew. All her memeries were being played through his mind.  
  
Hermione winced when she awoke. there was too much sun. She opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. She remembered falling down the stairs...  
  
"I'm blind!" She wispered hoarsley. "And...and I sound like a boy!" she was horribly frightened.  
  
"Harry? Your awake!" She heard Ron's voice. At least Harry is alright, she thought. "Here are your glasses." She felt something being put on her face and she could see! It was Harry's glasses. Ron stood over her, sighing. "You cracked your scull open," Ron said.  
  
"I-I did?" Hermione asked. Her head hurt horribly.  
  
"Yup, Hermione still hasn't woken up," he said, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"H-Hermione?" Hermione asked, confused.  
  
"Oh no, you DO remember Hermione, right? Do you know who I am? how many siblings do I have? What is my last name?" Ron asked fearfully.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Stuff it, Ron."  
  
Ron looked taken aback. "You sound like Hermione."  
  
"I am Hermione!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Wha? Harry, your not Hermione. Don't you remember? Look, Hermione is right there!" He pointed behind him. Hermione strained to get up. She did feel strange. There was a lump in her abdomen and her 'upper area' felt strange. She felt heavier in fact, stronger. She looked to where Ron was pointing and screamed. She saw herself. There was a bandage around her head and a few bruises. Hermione elt her hair. It was short. She looked at her hands. They were big and look identical to Harry's. Harry's? Hermione screamed again, remembering all the horrible ppictures she saw in her mind. She remembered all of them. They were awful, like a nightmare. Harry's memeries. She wasn't sure whether to cry or scream again. Harry's memeris were like little peices of nightmare. Poor Harry.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost!" Ron said.  
  
"No, Ron. I saw no ghost. Just myself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, there was the very short first chapter. The other chapters will be longer, sorry about that. please reveiw! I'm leaving for three days, so I will update when i come back. 


	2. Helpful Information

**Author's Note:** WOW! Thanx sooooooooooooooo much for the reveiws. Sorry about the spelling errors. Thanx to **r7skywalker, Ginny234448, The-Big-show1, Blackbeltchick06, harrypotter's luvr, Facade1, piper17, Stephanie1316, Hermy702, lizzypadfoot, aerie22, The Only One You Ever feared, ckatt44 **and** First of the Geeks**!  
  
Here are some things I'd Like to say to some of the reveiwers:  
  
The Only One You Ever feared: Thanx! *Tear.* Sirius should like it. *looks at Sirius whose face goes from laughter to a nod.*  
  
Ginny234448: Heehee. Oh, he will very much be interested in his new 'cleavage.' *Evil laugh.*  
  
  
**Chapter 2:  
  
  
** Harry heard a scream, making his head hurt worse. He didn't want to open his eyes. He felt funny. It was probably just the pain of his head. He heard the scream again, but he still refused to open his eyes. It sounded like a boy. Neville? Was the Dark lord there? What had happened? Why did his head hurt? He heard Ron's voice and the boy's raspy voice.   
"Yourself?" He heard Ron say. "Harry, what do you mean?" Harry?  
Harry finally opened his eyes. He still couldn't remember anything that had happened. He looked down. Whoa, those were definitely not there before.  
"What's going on?" He heard the voice say. Harry looked up and screamed. Then screamed again. He sounded like Hermione.  
"What are you doing in my body?" Hermione shouted.  
"Me? I-I'm in your..." Harry voice trailed off. He hopped out of bed in renewed strength. He looked towards the nearest mirror and at Hermione's reflection staring back at him. Then he remembered. The memories. They were Hermione's memories.  
"What's wrong with you two?" Ron asked, bewildered.  
"OK, let's just stay calm. I'm sure that there is a reasonable..." Hermione started to say, but stopped. "If I'm in Harry's body then-" she looked to Harry (or herself). "Harry?"  
Harry nodded. "Hermione...is that you?" Hermione nodded.  
"Hold on! You mean, you two...switched bodies?" Ron asked.  
"I think we did," Hermione sighed. "But-but how? I mean, what happened?"  
Harry frowned. "I don't remember. Wait! We fell down the stairs. Then I saw...you. Only, you were younger. And-"  
"I saw the same thing! Only you were younger. I think we saw eachother's past happenings. Or memories. And, and then we switched bodies!" Hermione concluded, satisfied with herself.  
Ron stared at both of them. "Huh?"  
"We need to go to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do!" Hermione stated. "It's our only choice."  
"Hermione, I have a feeling that this isn't something that can be cured by a spell," Harry countered.  
"Well, it will help to ask, now come on!" Hermione hopped out of bed, only to be stopped by Madam Pomfry (SP?).  
"Mr. Potter, where do you think your going? You cracked your head! You'll be lucky to get on the train tonight!" She snapped.  
"But I really must talk to Dumbledore!" Hermione whined. "Please, it's urgent!"  
"What is so urgent?" Madam Pomfry asked, unconvinced.  
"Well, I switched bo- bo-It's not that important. It can wait," Hermione's face showed bewilderment as she said this. The nurse gave her a stern look and walked away.  
"Oi! What did you say that for?" Ron asked.  
"I-I don't know. I was going to tell her. Oh no. I don't think we can..." Hermione began hyperventilating.  
"But you told me!" Ron countered.  
"That is strange...." Hermione sighed. "But, I don't think we can tell people. I think it unabled us to let anyone know of our condition! Well, that only leaves one choice!"  
It was much later in the day. Hermione, Harry and Ron ran to the library.   
"Hermione!" Harry hissed. "Stop walking like a girl!"  
"I am a girl!" Hermione snapped.  
"Not so loud!" Harry whispered and tried to walk feminine. He ended up looking like a conceited girl who wiggles their butt to much, causing quite a few looks from onlookers. And causing a glare from Hermione.  
"Is that how you think I walk?" Hermione asked.  
"Well, I don't know how I'm supposed to walk. Uncle Vernon watched the Miss America Pageant once and this is how they walked!"  
"No, Harry. That is not how they walk. Your making me look scary."  
The argument continued until they got to the library. Hermione and Harry (Ron wanted to go eat, isn't he supportive?) looked for a book that may help them go back to themselves. Hermione couldn't help but look at the mirror. Harry's face's eyes were bloodshot. She looked over at Harry (or herself for that matter) and saw him pulling down books. Poor Harry. She was traumatized, and she hadn't even really been there. Then she remembered.....he had seen her memories as well. Great. Just great.  
Harry caught Hermione looking at him, and smiled.  
"What? It's weird to see yourself, isn't it?" Hermione nodded.  
"Erm...Harry? D-did you see...my past?" Hermione asked nervously.  
Harry looked down. 'yeah, I did. Hermione I'm so sorry. Ron and I had no I-" Harry was trying to apologize when Hermione began laughing...hard. Harry stared at her in annoyance and she laughed harder. Then, for no apparent reason, started crying. Harry's first thought was poor Hermione. His second thought was that she made him look strange. Harry didn't like to be seen crying.  
"Hermione, Hermione, shhh. It's OK," he tried to hug her, but found it a bit uncomfortable to be hugging himself. and pulled away. "Hermione, what's wrong? You were just laughing."  
Hermione wiped her eyes and regained her composture."It's just....sad. I mean, it's funny and sad. Your feeling bad for me when your past is so much more horrible than mine. I dealt with normal things...but you didn't. You saw people die and-and-" Hermione broke into a fit of tears. Harry pulled her to the back of the library. Thank goodness no one was there.   
"Sh, Hermione. It's fine. I'm fine. Your crying for nothing!" Harry said soothingly. "Don't worry about it."  
Hermione smiled. "You just don't want people seeing you cry."  
Harry laughed. "For the most part, yes."  
"Well, I can't wait to get back into my own body. I feel strange."  
"You feel strange! I don't get how you can live with your hair so long. It gets in my way! And I'm afraid to put my hands at my sides!"  
Hermione sighed and shook her head as Harry tried to adjust the skirt without touching anything. She looked over at the nearest bookshelf and found that there was a book way at the top. It looked horribly dusty. She was about to ask Harry to reach it when she realized that she could reach it. She stood on her toes and grasped the end of it and pulled it down. She blew the dust away and tried to make out the worn title. _Through Another's Eyes: Switching bodies Volume 1_  
'Harry! Harry! I mean, Hermione. This is it. This is the book were looking for!" Hermione sat it on the nearest table, causing a small dust storm. She opened to the first page, scanned it, and flipped to another page. Harry looked over her shoulder (or his shoulder. Isn't this confusing?) and read to himself while she moved her finger along the page.  
  
_If you find yourself in another's body, you must first find your body. Whoever body you are in, that person is in yours. The exception is if three or more persons switched from the same cause together. To see the known reasons of switching, please go to page 5._  
  
Hermione flipped the page and read.  
  
_There are 4 known reasons of switching, all of which are listed here:  
  
The first, and most common way, is a polyjuice potion disaster. Here, the people involved will somehow awake in the other's body. The cure is the reversal potion.  
  
_ "Let's just skip this," Hermione said and flipped to the next page, where they found what they wanted.  
  
_The last, and rarest occasion, is cracking a wizard/witches head and letting the fluid from the brains mix with the other magical being. If this is done with different magical breeds, the results are disastrous. The last known occasion of a witch'/wizard switching was Dedore and Samara Snitchet, a brother and sister pair who fell off a tree and clashed their heads together. They woke up in the hospital and Samara claimed that her brother had been smoking earlier. Tests were taken and it indeed was true. Samara had seen her brother's past, a side affect from this type of switching. The pair died in the hospital, never switching back. There is no known cure because of this._  
  
"This isn't good," Hermione whispered, still flipping through the pages. "It says here that  
_Certain methods of switching unable the persons involved, for unknown causes, to let others know of their predicament. But, if someone witnesses the switching, even unknowingly, they_-' Hermione flipped the page. "NO!" the rest of the pages were ruined with water.  
"Don't worry, it was probably just going to say that they will be able to know what happened." Harry said, shrugging it off.  
Hermione sighed. "Yes, your right."  
But there was more to the story than that. Something that could have helped them and saved them time. But that wouldn't be much fun now, would it?  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**  
OK, that wasn't very long either, sorry. But, I wanted to get it up and leave it there. Soooo, that's why. The next chapter will take longer to get up, because it will be longer. BUT before I write it, please vote!  
  
Where should they stay the summer (or part of it depending on future polls)?  
  
A) Harry's Aunt and Uncle's house  
B) Hermione's house  
C) The Burrow  
D) Hermione's Aunt and and Uncle's house (I just had to say it. It might be interesting (;  
  
So please review and vote! Thanx! 


	3. Going Our Seperate Ways Together

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Thanx so much for the reveiws! I love them! *Hugs readers who look at me strangely.* OK, well, to the new reveiwers: **Heather Lawless, MindyMe, Snidget-And-Co, chickadee21, Caitlin, Ghoststalker1328, Nienna Calafalas, LiZz, Hermy702** and** Ice Fox** and all the other reveiwers!   
  
Heather Lawless: Yes! They are doing that first, as you can see in this chapter. BUT they can't be seperate forever now, can they? How will they switch? And it wouldn't be as much fun.  
  
blackbeltchick06: Heehee. I did use it for the book.  
  
  
Chapter 3:Going Our Seperate Ways Together  
  
The train was going to leave soon. Too soon. Hermione had made a mini book in the short amount of time of many of her reletives and a short description of each with ages. Harry and Hermione were in the commen room.  
"OK, so, what about your family?" Hermione asked. She didn't really want to ask, but she needed to know.  
"Well, you can see by my past that they aren't to great. For a description....well...Dudely: Watch out. He's really mean. Uncle Vernan: Watch out. He's even meaner. Aunt Petunia: Watch out. She'll call Vernan, so she's mean, too. That's about it. I'll be sure to ask your parents about coming over," Harry said, finishing his 'families' description. Hermione tried not to look pityingly at him, but it was hard.  
"OK. Would they allow you at your house?"  
Harry almost laughed at the thought. "No. Well, maybe if we made up something, but it would be best to stay at a place where....well, where my family isn't there." Hermione nodded. "And also, Harry. I've been thinking about different things. Things that will be problems. one is chaning cloths. I'm going to look for spell that may help with that. Another is going to the bathroom and bathing. And last, we need to act like eachother and call eachother by our names. Call me Harry, alright?"   
"Alright...'' Harry said, uncomfortable with the news. How were they going to go to the bathroom anyway? Harry looked over the 'booklet' Hermione had wrote about her family while Hermione looked at different books. Soon, she dropped a book in front of him and looked through the pages.  
"Aha!" She said finally, pointing to a place on the page. "It say here that we can change cloths without actually changing. See, you set out the cloths you want and concentrate on them. It says to just focuse on te cloths and then it should be on. It's wandless magic. Hard magic. We'll have to practise," Hermione stated. "Now, come on!' Hermione grabbed Harry (or herself. You know, this is getting stupid, I'm just not putting in these crazy little notes. Just figure it out) by the sleeve and they walked up to the Gryffindor commen room, then to the girl's dorms. There was no one in there as Hermione pulled out one of her muggle cloths. It was a blue spagetti strap tank top and levi jeans. She stood back and told Harry to focuse.  
"Come on, Harry. Just think. Think." Hermione said encouragingly. Harry tried to think, but it was hard with so many other thoughts on his mind.  
"Harry, you have to do this. How else will you change?"  
Harry closed his eyes and thought. It didn't work. He opened them, staring at the cloths. Staring.......staring.......staring. He imagined them on. Staring.......staring. It must have been a long amount of time, because he heard Hermione yawn. Then, the muggle cloths were replaced by the Hogwarts uniform sitting neatly in it's place. He looked down and, sure enough, the cloth were on.  
"Harry! You did it! You did it!" Hermione squealed.  
"It's Hermione, remember? And try to act like me. Ecpecially around Uncle Vernan. Just go with what they say. Stay away from Dudely. Just don't cause problems."  
"Alright. you just read the booklet and act acordingly, Har-erm. Hermione."  
Harry nodded. "Well, it's time for dinner. I'll owl you. Try to owl back."  
"I will," Hermione promised.  
The train ride home was seemed to go by faster than what had been hoped. Harry and Hermione stepped out of the train station and said good bye, each going to the other's family. The only thing Hermione kept of hers was a picture of her mom, dad, Crookshanks, and her at christmas.  
Hermione saw Vernan right away. She tried to remember what Harry had said: to not make trouble. But she remembered all the horrible things he did, and she saw herself, wanting to grab a book and hit him repetitly.  
"Come on, boy," Vernan grouched and began walking away. Hermione followed, lookinh horrified that she did not receive a nice welcome. They arrived at a house much like every other house near it. hermione stared at it until Vernan yelled at her and she got out and walked inside. She smelled something delicious. "What's that cooking?" She asked, turning to Vernan. He looked at her as if she had lost her mind.  
"Put your _things_ upstaris and cut the grass," He said faltly and began to walk away.  
Hermione was in shock. "With no food, first?"  
Vernan gave her another look and got right in her face. "Do as I say, boy!"  
Hermione nodded, fearing this man a little now. As he walked away, she tried not to cry. How could Harry live like this? She then remembered that she didn't know where Harry's room was. She made her way up the stairs and looked around. She opened the first door. It looked like the mast bedroom. She went to a different door. It was cramed full of junk and looked like a boy's room. It was a mess. It had enough stuff in it to fullfill 5 boy's needs for toys. This was most definatly not Harry's room. She opend the next one where there was a measily(haha, I like that word) matress was, a deask, some papers and a closet. She didn't think anyone really occupied that room, but there were no other rooms. Hermione walked inside, dragging Harry's suitcase and Hedwig's cage with her. She opened the closet only to find Harry's cloths. This was _his_ room. Hermione set Hedwig's cage on the desk and looked around the practiclly empty room. The cloths in his closet were mostly either to big or too small. Hermione felt angry again. Angy at his so-called family and how they treated him. She unpacked and let Hedwig out to walk around the room. She ended up flying around crazily as Hermione left the room. she shut her door and found herself face-to-face with a very ugly, very fat boy.  
"Back already, Scarhead?" He smirked and shoved her out of the way.  
"I don't understand what is supposed to be insulting about that. I do have a scar on my head. It's saying the truth!" Hermione said snootily and stomped downstairs. Dudely would have punched her had he not wanted to leave in a hurrey.  
Hermione was practiclly fuming as she stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
"It's about time. How long does it take to unpack?" A tall, thin, long-necked woman snapped, carrying a large chicken that looked utterly delicious. It had little vegis around it and was golden crisp (I'm hungry now). Petunia looked at her nephew and screetched, "Well don't just stand there, boy! Go mow the lawn!" She then began mumbling about how worthless Harry was. Hermione almost slapped her, but didn't want to get Harry into trouble. So she made her way to the garage and found the lawn mower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry saw Hermione's parents waiting for her. They looked nice enough, like when he saw them at the book store in 2nd year.  
"Hermione!" Her mother squealed, taking Harry into a tight hug. If he had been in his body, it wouldn't have crushed him.  
"Erm...hi, Mum," Harry said, trying to act like Hermione. "Great to see you. Hi...er..." What did Hermione call her father father? "...Dad."  
"Hey, sweetie," He said, and Harry was hugged again. He noticed Hermione walking away looking disgruntled. He forgot to warn her about the work she'd be doing...  
They arrived at a very nice two-story house. In the front there was a huge tree and tire swing ((call me old-fashioned)) and a swing on the porch. A brown picked fence lined the property. He walked down the stone walk way, grinning ear to ear. Crookshanks leaped out, hopped over the fence, and bounded to the door, meowing to be let inside.  
Mrs. Granger breathed in deep. "Home sweet home. C'mon, honey, Jenn is inside waiting for-" Before she could finish, a girl long blond hair and a tank top and shorts came running out shouting, "Hermione! Your back!" and enveloped Harry in his thrid hug that day and then grabbed his hand to lead him inside. Harry saw a nice kitchen, living room, and then stairs which Jenn lead him up. He remembered her in Hermione's booklet. She was the one Hermione had noted that did a lot of 'girl talk'. _Great, just great._ Harry thought as he was led into, what looked like, Hermione's room. Jenn grabbed a photo album off a shelf and lay down on Hermione's bed. The room had a lot of moving pictures, so Harry figured that her family knew about Hogwarts. The room had white walls, a nice desk, some pictures and posters, a closet, and nightstand. All of that was white, but Hermiones bed spread was green with flowers on it and her lamp was yellow. She had a lot of nature pictures up...and a lot of books that invaded her shelves, some of which were magical.  
"Hermione?" Jenn askedas Harry looked around the room with interest. Harry jumped at her voice and looked at her. She patted the spot beside her as she opend the album. Harry seemed to shrink, but for Hermione's sake he sat down right next to her. The first pictures were not magical. They showed Hermione and her family. Jenn skipped those pages and went right ahead to the magical ones. She stopped on a page with Harry, Hermione and Ron in 5th year. Harry was actually smiling, that was before Sirius died. Ron was eating and waving, hermione was smiling, and Harry was waving.  
"So, how's Harry?" Jenn asked.  
'Harry?" Harry asked in surprize.  
"Yes, harry. You know. Your best friend? The one that saved your wizarding world/ The one who is encredably cute?" Jenn asked, knocking on Harry's head. ((I know, I know. It is Hermione's head. But that would be very confusing.))  
"Cute?" Harry fell off the side of the bed.  
" Are you alright?" Jenn asked, giggling.   
"Er...yeah," Harry had never thought his never-neat hair and usually broken glasses _cute._  
"So...your sure you don't like him?" Jenn asked. Was that hope in her eyes?  
"NO!" Harry shouted. "D-did I say otherwise?"  
"You never do, just being sure," Jenn said. "When is he going to come over?"  
"Soon," Harry said. "Soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OK, there is the next chapter! Where will they be going for some of the summer? See next chapter! Or maybe father away than that. I dunno. You still have time to vote! 


	4. Not Quite Myself

**Author's Note:** WOW! Thank you for the encouraging reveiws! To the new reveiwers that were not mentioned in the auther's note last time: **Jack, Sapphire Teresa, Tonks85, Ebony, spotted kitten, katy, zidane3, liddlevietgurl, nymoue, Beppo1, CrAzY Pigwidgeon, **and** PonoKyunin**...THANX!!! And, of course, thank you to the other reveiwers that have already reveiwed. Here is the next chapter for everyone!  
  
Katy: I know, that was a problem. let's let her 'skip' it, it would be a little to nasty for me to write...and to the male readers (if there is any) I'm doing their poor souls a favor. *Relieved sighs.*  
  
chickadee: WOW! That is a great plot idea! I think I might use that (or at least some of it0. Thanx!  
Chapter 4: Not Quite Myself  
  
Hermione had done chores all that day. She was extremely tired, but not as tired as she thought. She would have thought that by the time she got to raking the leaves she would have collapsed. Maybe she had Harry's streanth as well. The worst part was that the little demon pig got to play and do anything all day. She had hoped for a letter from Harry by sunset, but she got nothing. So she took out a peice of paper and a pencil and started writing.  
_Dear Harry,  
  
_Hermione thought for a moment and erased that.  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
MY family is horrible. I don't know how I can live here all summer and for most of my life. I would love to come over some time. SOON. I'm still thinking of a way that we can go to the bathroom. Until then...try to hold it in.  
  
Sincerely, Hermione  
  
_ Hermione smiled at the sarcastic part at the beginning. Thank God these people...no, demons....were not related to her. It was then that a horrifying realization stuck her.....she had to pee. This was not good. It was alomst completely dark out. Maybe she could go to sleep. Yes, that would be perfect. She set out pajamas and concentrated. She got them on quickly. She is Hermione afterall...Queen of Concentration. She climbed onto the old matress and turned out the light...only to be awoken by Petunia to clean the dishes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenn wanted to take Harry out shopping.Or should I say Hermione? Anyway, so Harry was forced to the mall and Jenn took her to a store with a bunch for girl's outfits. Jenn ran over to a cloths rack and began looking for a new outfit. Seeing Harry's hesitance, she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the cloths and held up a shirt to him.  
"This red looks really retty with your skin tone!" She said and shoved it in harry's hands. It was a plain red t-shirt.  
"Are you getting anything or not?" Jenn asked. "Oh, of course!" Harry said and tried looking for something. He checked thr size on the shirt Jenn picked out. He thought about what he saw girls wear and then saw a yellow sundress with flowers on it. Hermione would look nice in this....He thought and grabbed it. She'd look nice in anything. Wait! Well, she is a nice looking FRIEND. He saw plain blue jeans and grabbed those as well, finding it weird that he was picking out girl chothing. He went into the nearest free stall and set out the shirt and pants. He drowned out the bit of noise there was and concentrated. It must have been a long while again because Jenn knocked on the stall shouting, "Mione! Hello? are you still alive in there?" "Er, yeah. Hold on," Harry said and tried again. Finally, he got them on and turned to look in the mirror. "She's beautiful..." He muttered and shook his head. it was OK to think your friend is pretty, right? Right??? He came out acwardly and Jenn squealed, much to Harry's annoyance. "You look great!" She said and handed Harry more cloths while mumbling, "I have to help keep you in style since you can't do it on your own." Harry almost laughed at this. Hermione must not pick out good outfits... Harry found Hedwig on Hermione's desk, looking impatient, when he returned with a bag full of cloths. He pet her and grabbed the letter. After reading it, he reized HE had to pee, too. It was rather late out, Jenn made him stay at the mall for an eternity and a day.He had bought a lovely necklace for Hermione, and desided to wear it when he saw her. He ran downstiars where Hermione's parents (whose names he found were Niomi and Bob) were watching T.V. "Hermiome, honey, you should be going to bed," Niomi said. "I know, but I wanted to ask you something..." Harry said. He didn't know how her parents reacted to such things. "No, Hermione. I'm not going to buy you that book. It's too expensive and you really don't need it, sweety," Bob said sternly. Harry stiffled his laughs and said, "No, it's not that. I wanted to know if I could have....a friend spend the summer." "Who?" Niomi asked, suspision written all over her face. "Harry Potter, my-" "Oh, you mean your best friend Harry potter? He's the one who defeted Voldemort, isn't he?" Niomi cut in. "Er...yes." "Poor dear, from what I've heard of his guardians he must be miserable!" Niomi said, pity on her face. Harry silently made a note to 'thank' Hermione for spreading past around Bob nodded to his wife and she agreed to pick up Harry in a week. Harry ran up wot hwere Hedwig was trying to eat some chips from a bag. he head shot up and the bag fell on the ground when Harry walked in. "Hold on, girl," He said and began writing. Then sent the letter off and went to bed, hoping Hermione would find something before he really had to go to the bathroom. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione woke up early. A loud hand was being pounded on the door. "Get up! Get up! Who told you you could sleep in? Go make breakfast!" Petunia said shrilly. Sleep in? Hermione looked outside. It looked about 8 in the morning by the position of the sun. Hermione dragged herself out of bed, relizinf with utter horro that she really had to go to the bathroom....and bad. She hoped Harry's blatter was strong... Hermione often made breakfast at home, but she wasn't sure what to make for these evil people. Pancakes, perhaps? Most people loved pancakes. Did they have seperate meals for each evil person? She desided to make 6 big pancakes (since the fat pig probably ate at least 3) and looked for the ingridiants. She set the pancakes down on the table and lay out the silverware. When the table looked presentable she sat down to eat. After she was finished she stood and put it in the sink and washed it. She turned around to find Petunia glaring at her. "Vernan left without a breakfast this morning," She growled. "Now, get outside and do your work." She shoved Hermione by her collar outside and called 'Dudders' down to eat. Hermione had expected a thank you (and I thought Ron was thick), but she stomped out, completely unaware that Hedwig had not returned that night. She needed to get inside Harry's room and look through the book 'Through Another's Eyes' again. Maybe there was a part before the pages were unreadable that she could look at. She saw Petunia inside eating with her son. She entered the garage and found a ladrer. she pulled it out and set it by Harry's window and began climbing. If she didn't find and master something soon...well, let's just say that it wouldn't be good. 


	5. In a Bit of A Pickle

Author's note: Hi all! OK, here is another delightful little chapter. Sorry it's short. But I like leaving them at a point. Please reveiw after you read it. Thanx! And sorry that the last sotry was all one paragraph. I have to double space to seperate it, so, this one shouldn't be a paraph. If it is...sorry! In A Bit of A Pickle (haha, I like this title. it's stupid!) Hermione pulled open the unlocked window and fell on the desk and rolled over onto the ground, making a small yelp. She heard silence come over downstairs, then talking again. She sighed with releif and jumped up. She opened a drawer and grabbed the worn book, opening to the first page. She read every page and began dancing in her seat. Then she saw one of the paragraphs and almost cried. If you have found yourself in another's body, please notify someone and buy our secand volume: 'Through Another's Eyes: Volume Two' which will make being another's body a little more comfortable. Please see next page for ways of switching. "I have to get that book," Hermione growled. She thoguht about where it would be. She tried to think...to remember.... *backflashing music plays and everything gets swirly and we find ourselves in...by golly! In the library! Why would she have memories of that?* Hermione was looking for a book in the restricted section. She had gotten a note from Professer Flitwick. She pulled out a book and read the title. Through Another's Eyes Volume two of switching bodies Hermione desided to remember to grab it as well to read. Might be interesting. "It was on the secand shelf!" Hermione cried out. But how could she get it? She didn't think ti would work...but it was worth a shot. "Accio Through Another's Eyes Volume Two!" In the library of Hogwarts, one of the books began shaking...very faintly. A little harder it shook, almost off the shelf. Then it fell and moved a bit. Nothing big. Hermione stopped and sat down. It didn't work. She was...going to have to go to the bathroom. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry awoke to Hedwig hooting. He had to go to the bahtroom, so he absent mindedly made his way to the bathroom, put down the toilet seat and wnet to the bathroom. but he was half asleep and didn't really see anything (MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER YOU PERVS!) Then he pulled up his pants and flushed the toilet. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I'm in a girl's body!" He screamed, seeing his hands. Then reality struck him. Awww, sweet, sweet reality. Listen to me readers...AVOID IT! *Cough*. Anyways.... Harry sighed and ran back to Hermione's room. He was happy he was a zombie when it happened....He yelled at Hedwig whenhe saw her and the note at the window. "Hedwig! You didn't deliver my meassage! Great. Now Hermione may not have enough time to ask to come!" Harry sat down as Hedwig hooted a soft apology. "Off with you, girl." Harry said and pet her, and Hedwig flew away reluctently. She knew that was Harry. It was animal instincts. She sadly soared away from the wondorful little house, looking back once to see Harry smiling at her. Harry could wait a little longer... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione stared at the toilet for who knows how long. Then she desided against it. There had to be something in that freaking muggle house!!! She desided to try the attack...I dunno how she got that, Harry would have never thought of the attack. O well, Hermione is smarter afterall...no offense Harry dear. She first looked in harry's closet, then in the hallway upstairs, then in The master bedroom. There it was...right by the bed. Why I don't know, but whatever. Hermione climed onto the bed and pulled the cover thingy down and jumped a few times. The she bent her feet and jumped, halfway in the hole. She stared around, but everything was black. She felt around for a light, dust covering her hands until she flipped something and there was a few moments of flickering before the lights came on...a little dull. Hermione groaned and scrambled up onto the carpet of dust. Boxes. Everywhere. And a standing mirror in one corner. Hermione's jaw dropped at hte incredable amount of boxes, most were labeled Dudley...duh! OK, anyway, so she looked at the many labeled boxes, each step she took making dust swirl in a small tornado around her feet, painting Harry's shoes grey. She looked in the mirror, still finding it odd to see Harry's refelction. Harry's reflection is kinda cute, Hermione thought and shook that out of her mind. Well, he is a sweet person.... Hermione walked through the little passageway, then found it. She didn't know what she was looking for, but she had found it. Although really that doesn't make snese. And how did she just think up the attack, ya know? Maybe she forgot that the evil demon people don't like magic. Well, that shows how smart I am, because she found.... Hermione knelt by a moth eaten box, covered in dust and wasting away. The words on it were too faded to read, although if one knew what it said, they might have been able to make out the letters. She opened one flap and the tired thing collapsed, setting a dust and a dead spider on her. Oh, and a few other delightful items. Hermione screetched and stood up, patting destorying the years of work it took to make that much friging dust. Anyways, she knelt back down to look over the contents. She blew some dust away and picked up a book. Yes, a book. It had a worn leather cover and a clasp that looked broken. Hermione opened up the page and saw, in neat handwriting (much to hermione's delight), the words: Lilly Evens Hermione heart stopped. Well, not literly. I mean, she would have keeled over and the story would be done. harry would foever be Hermione and the so-called 'boy-who'lived' would be the 'boy-changed-into-his-best-friend-cause-they-switched-bodies-who-lived.' And that isn't near as catchy. SO, Hermione stopped breathing for a few moments before continuing. She flipped to the first page. Dear Diary, My name is Lilly Evens. I am 12 years old. I go to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry because I am a witch. My sister, Petunia, is not. She thinks I'm a freak, but I don't believe her. Mum doesn't think that of me at all. Hermione found herself crying in no time. She seemed so innocent and happy...not knowing her horrible fate, or that of her son's. She set the diary aside and looked at the next item. It was another book. WOW! But this one had a title on the front. Through Another's Eyes: Volume two. Rather convienent, no? Well, this will hafe a delightful little explaination at the last paragraph of this story. Yes, wait until then. SO, Hermione jumped up, squealing with joy. Although usually squeals annoyed her (Like when Lavender and Parvarati did it) she was too happy to care as she grabbed the diary, the book, and jumped down, a storm of angry dust reaking vengiance on the clean room as it danced in the light, something it had never really seen. She then threw the cover thingy up and covered it and grabbed the two items of importance and ran to Harry's room. She winced when she heard the distinct voice of the ostritch herself. "POTTER!" She screetched. It was like listening to nails on a chalk board as shew ranted on and on. Hermione quickly climbed down the ladder. She grabbed a rake and ran to the back. "Y-yes?" She asked. "Where in God's name were YOU???" She yelled. "I was in the front raking leaves," She said, pointing unnecacerily to the rake. "DON'T LIE TO ME BOY!"Petunia growled. "I DIDN'T SEE YOU OUT FRONT EITHER!!" She looked dangerous. Hermione kept her cool. "I might have gone into the garage to get something," She said and looked triumphet. Petunia smiled evily. "Well then, what was a ladder doing up to YOUR ROOM!" She said calmy, spitting the last part out. "I-I-I" Hermione began to sweat. Ew/ Oh, sorry. I'm ruining the moment. SO, she pushed Harry's bangs out pf her face and then thought up an answer because she is the human computer. "I was washing the windows. I did my room first and then I'm going to do yours." She grinned at petuia's face. KODAC MOMENT!! "Humph," Petunia began walking back to the house. "Next time hurrey when I call you!" Hermione sighed in releif and climbed the ladder with difficulty. She possibly had two minutes before she would burst. She danced in her chair as she flipped to a page somwherwe near the begining. The first thing you will have to learn how to do is how you will go to the bathroom. Well, in this case, you can say a simple spell made for this purpose. Tap your lower stomache with your hand and chant 'emtias releifium.' (I know, I know. STUPID SPELL!!!) until you feel complete relief. This is rather dangerous, for if you chant it one to many times, it will kill you. for it will take out your bladder...a rather painful death. Hermione gulped and tapped her stomache and chanted the words. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OK, I had to make it wandless magic so she wouldn't get caught. Please review! Thanx! And I'm sorry for not thanking new reveiwers, I just am really busey and wanted get this up and ai didn't want to try and remember who was a new reveiwer. But the reveiwes still mean just as much! 


	6. And the Answer is

Auhtor's Note: So sorry about the one paragraph thing. This shouldn't be. And if it is, I'm doing an intense research on how to fix it!!!! *Cough.* Anyway, here we go! Hermione chanted the spell and....it worked! She no longer had to go to the bahtroom. She was so excited she didn't notice Hedwig flying around her impatiently. "Sorry Hedwig!" Hermione apologized and grabed at the letter, excited to get progress from Harry. Dear Hermione, How are you? My family really isn't too bad when you get used to them. Afterall, 've survived them. I'm sorry you have to do my work, your parents are going to pick you up in a week. Or next Monday if you get this late. Please hurrey and find that spell. I don't think I'll able to hold it much longer. Your couzin, Jenn, has a crush on me? Just be careful when you come over because it might be uncomfortable to see your couzin flirt with you. Sincerely, Harry Hermione sighed. This wasn't good. She scribbled down her little adventure in the attack and the spell and sent Hedwig off with it. She hoped it wasn't too late. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry had gotten sick of Jenn already. He didn't want to go to the mall...again. But he ended up being dragged there anyway after the breakfast Harry had wanted to finish. they were walking to the end of the street when a group of girl's came walking from the opposite direction. Jenn grabbed Harry's arm and wispered, "Let's take a different way." A memry flashed and Harry saw some girls, younger in age, laughing at Hermione who began backing away crying. It ended and Harry found himself face to face with an older version of the girls. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Granger. Have you come back from the boarding school that yuor panrets send you to get rid of you?" The brunette said. I would have said blond but people seem to pick on blonds so I said that. Hmm...I can't just says 'the brunnette.' How about Callie. Yes, Callie is her name. Harry growled. "Yes, I have. And it's much better than a normal public school. This is for people who are actually smarter than in a public school." Harry lied. If only these girls knew... "You little bi-!" She cut cut off by Jenn who grabbed Harry's arm and had began pulling him away. Te girls followed close behind. They began shouting rude comments. "Frizball!" "Show-off!" "You think your better than everyone else...but your not!" "Freak!" "No wonder you don't have a boyfriend." Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around slowly as the girls stared snottily at him. Hermine could get a boyfriend if she wanted one! He walked up to the 'leader's' face.....and punched her right in the nose. "If you ever talk to me like that again you'll be blind!" He stared dangerously at the other girls ad the one who was squealing (gawd, why do people do that when they get hurt?) at his knees. "Go ahead! Say something!" He was surprized to see one girl step forward. "Please, you think you punch one girl and that makes us afraid?" She laughed. "Oooh, scarey. Granger got mad and punched someone!" Funny, Harry thought, it usually works in the movies. Harry turned on his heel and began walking away, but still the girl's followed saying the names. "Bushy head!" Nest head!" "What lives in that hair?" "Show off!' "Over retreiver!" "Did I mention bushy head?" And they went on and on until they finally died off. Jenn put an arm around Harry as to comfort him. "Don't cry, Hermione." "I wasn't going to," Harry said, taking her arm off gnetly. He felt too bad for Hermione to even concentrate on shopping. Well, not like he did anyway, but....you get my point. He thought about the names. Bushy head? He could fix that... "Erm....where's the hair salon, Jenn?" He asked casually. Jenn eyes bugged out and she grinned huge. "What?" Harry asked. "Your going to get your hair done, aren't you?" She squealed. Harry was so annoyed by this squeal, he was about to hurt her. "I know the perfect place! Follow me!" She practicly ripped his arm out of the socket and fled down to a hairdresser's and slammed her into the chair. Before Harry knew it, he was staring at hair styles in a booklet. Hermione is going to kill me... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Hermione was extremely happy that her parents were going to be coming. Now there was only one problem....would she be able to go? Hermione made her way down the ladder and did the work neded. Then collapsed on Harry's bed. Harry has to sleep on this horrible thing every night, Hermioen thought pityingly. She almost pulled Harry's bnags out. they were constantly in the way. She kept thinking about seeing Cedric and Sirius die. It gave her chills every time and made her want to squeeze Harry to death. She walked downstairs where she was to prepare dinner. She wasn't that good of a cook, but she was descent enough. Petunia told her what she would be making (I dunno what they are supposed to eat, so let's just not worry about food.) She set the table nicer than usual and smiled sweetly as they sat down. Vernan had recently gotten home. "Did you poison it or something, boy?" He spat, seeing her smile. Hermione's smile dissapeared. "N-No, sir," Hermione said, forcing the last word out. "B'But I was wondoring if....well, a friend invited me over for the summer. They will pick me up so you won't have to go through the trouble. And- and you won't have to take me to school." Hermione finished, staring satisfied with her explaination. How could they say no? "No." Oh, yeah...like that. Hermione paled and choked out, "Why not?" "Well, who else is going to do the work around here!" petunia snapped and took a dainty bite of her food, opposite of Dudly who acted as a human vacume. Hermione's blood boiled. THAT'S....IT....DURSLY'S..... "WHY DON'T YOU TRY GETTING UP OFF YOUR LAZY ARSES? THERE'S AN IDEA! OR HIRE A BLOODY GARDENER TO DO EVERYTHING! OR HOW ABOUT YOU , PETUNIA??? yOUR SUCH A CLEAN FREAK! YOU DO IT!!!!!" Hermione then clamed down. Vernan's food emptied out his mputh in a clump. Petunia's peas rolled off the spoon before entering her still open mouth. Dudley just stopped licking the plate clean and his tounge rested on the sparkling plate. There were a few moments of silence and peace beofe Vernan got red. And I mean RED. He wnet pink, red, then purple and red. Then twitched. I don't have a big enough font to describe the vloue of his voice so I'm not even going to try. He grabbed Hermione by the collar and began pulling her upstairs as she choked. Petunia followed with Dudley who had grabbed another plate. He threw her into Harry's bedroom and was about to say something....or erupt, for that matter......when Hermione got right up to his ugly face. "If you don't let me go there this Monday, i will send my Godfather out to murder you tonigh because we can comunitcate tellapathiclly. He could be here in an hour." Her voice and face would have scared Harry himself. He looked evil. The look of pure fright that came over Vernan, Petunia, and Dudley's faces were priceless. If Harry had had his leg blown off and was in the middle of a circle of death eaters, he still would have felt happy just thinking about that look. It made AHermione smile gleefully. "Well?" "You can go," Vernan growled. "But next summer...." His face twisted with delight. "You just wait, boy. You just wait." He strode out of the room and locked the door. Hermione though about poor dear Sirius. He was dead, yet still he helped Harry. Hermione thought about what had just happened and lost her voice. She was now nervous. Talk about a delayed reaction. Oh well. I've had that, too. She let allowd herself to drift into sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OK! That was a short chapter, but I wanted to leave you there. By the way, i would like to STATE SOMETHING right now. I have read an endless amount of sotries that just stop for months...even a year. I am here and now making a vow (RHYMED!) that I won't do that. You will be notified if anything is going to be delayes, stopped, or just is going to take awhile, because I hate it when people do that. It's unfair. SO, that is my little vow to the readers. Please reveiw! Coming up next!: Harry changes Hermione's look. How will she react to this? Will Hary be able to do the spell? How can Hermione handle a flirting couz? Coming up later!: What happens when other relitives get invloved int eh story? And what about the burrow? 


	7. Nice to See Myself Again

Author's Note: Sorry bout the delay! Anyway, here it is. The next chapter. BY THE WAY! I have a new story up (it is a one-shot ficlet until I finish another story or two) and it is called Order of the Phoenix...MY WAY! I did the 35th chapter differently. It is a comedy. It starts on page 800 at 'Behind The Veil' because I hated that chapter so very much. Please read it! Thanx! Harry heard that ever annoying squeal of Jenn's as Hermione's hair was finished. He grabbed the mirror and wistpered simply to himself 'beautiful.' He had gotten it straightened...permanetly (I did that a few months ago. It works fantastic!!!) and cut. It came to the middle of her back in a smoot, silky line and was cut evenly, so it flipped easily. Then, on Jenn's request, he put in lighter highlights. It looked amazing...and so did Hermione. Jenn promised to give him plenty of magazines for make up tips. Harry wasn't fond of make up, either. But he couldn't wait to see the look on Hermione's face. Uh-oh. Hermione. She would tackle him and kill him then and there and then would have to stay in his body. Not good. Jenn grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out of the hairdresser's. She kept touching Hermione's hair. Must be a girl thing, Harry thought, annoyed. They left the mall and walked home, never once meeting the horrible gang of girls. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Hermione couldn't wait until tomorrow. She would see Harry and her parents and Jenn. Oh, wait. Maybe seeing Jenn wasn't such a good thing. She tried to think about how Harry would act around Jenn and her parents. He would probably be a little shy and very descent. She could do that. She did the charm to change her cloths. It was morning and she had a truck load of chores to do. After 'going to the bathroom' she walked downstairs to be meeted by greedy eyes who glared holes into her eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` When Harry walked through the door, Niomi smiled widely. "Oh, sweety, you look beautiful!" She gave him a hug (this still made him uncomfortable) and then felt Hermione's hair. "It looks beautful! And did you get hgihlights?" She looked to Jenn in mock sterness. "Jenn, did you finally push Hermione to the limit?" Jenn smiled. "Yup! And it's about time, too." Niomi looked serious for a moment. "But sweety, you were beautiful just as you were. Although I must say..." she didn't complete her sentance. She instead started a new one. "I just cleaned the guest room for Harry." Harry was impressed by how wondorful her parents were. In his rush, he hadn't considered their reactions. He didn't know anything about the family, yet he went ahead and made a huge change to Hermione's appearance. She looked amazing, of course, but....he hoped she wouldn't kill him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Hermione packed Harry's trunk again. She would have loved to shrink his shirts and pants to size, but thanks to the Ministry of Magic, she couldn't. She finished within an hour (she packed everything very neatly and folded it perfectly). She thought of her room. Everything eccept her drawers and bed were untidy. Well, normal for us, untidy for her. Her desk was a complete MESS. There were papers everywhere, and her trshcan over-flowed. Hermione had taken a liking to writing when she was young. She had had few friends then. She remembered a time in 1st grade. That was when the teasing had started. She remembered writing a book about a little girl who wa lost in a world of horrible monsters. After that, she just kept writing. Most of her stories showed anger or sorrow, but when she got to Hogwarts her stories changed sometimes. Sometimes she could write happy things down. her stomache dropped when she thought about her stories. What if Harry saw them? He would rpobably laugh...she didn't think they were very good. She sat at the dimly lit room, with nothing more to do. But then her eyes wandered to Lilly's diary and Through Another's Eyes: Volume 2. She grabbed the diary and opened to the 3rd page. Dear Diary, There is a boy by the name of James Potter at my school. I find him rather annoying and horribly mean. He picks on Snape, although I am not fond of him, either. Potter has a little group of rather rude boys. And "POTTER!" Vernan bellowed. It was night time and Hermione couldn't imagine another chore. "POTTER!!" Hermione grudgingly came downsairs to find three smug faces at a table. There was no place for Hermione to sit, so she stood. She added another check for her list of hatred toward these demons. Vernan looked about to say something when Petunia got too excited and blurted it all out. "Telapathiclly? I highly doubt you can comunicate. Besides, where would you live? What would all your other freaky friends think of you then? You need us. So, we don't have to listen to your rules, boy. And telepathicly?" She laughed histerricly. Strange, Hermione thought. Why does she doubt me so? Petunia laughed like an old wicked witch from the book Wizard of Oz. It was Vernan's turn to smile. "That means you will be staying here," He grinned an evil grin. Dudley turned his nose up smugly. Hermione almost cried. She ran from the room (imagine that. Harry fledding a room all dramaticly. Haha.) and ran up the stairs. Then burried herself in her pillows. How did Petunia know? Then Hermione's breath cought. Of course. She had been skeptical, she had laughed so hard, as if it was so obvious that she was lying. That glint in her eye and how she knew for sure. Petunia Dursely, the magical being hater, was a witch. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Harry ran up to Hermione's room. It was late afternoon on Sunday. Hermione would be coming over tomorrow. He hadn't noticed her messy desk and what the drawers were filled with- poems and stories. He was actually trying to pick out an outfit. Gosh, if only you could see what I'm invisioning right now. He desided to go with the yellow sundress with the sunflowers on it and matching hat (I personally wouldn't touch it. But this isn't my style. It's 'Hermione's'.) and he grabbed the necklace he had bought for her...which was on a silver chain with a little sunflower pendant in the middle (what is his obsession with sunflowers? Oh, wait, I did write it. Haha! I made him have an obssession with sunflowers!) Then he heard from downstairs: "Don't forget to take a shower tonight, Hermione!" Harry froze. A shower? He gulped. They hadn't figured that out yet. He tried to think, but his head was clouded with worry. "Hermione" Niomi called again. "Did you hear me?" Harry's voice cracked. "Y-yes." He thought for a few secands and then came up with a brilliant idea. He looked in the fist drawer of Hermione's cloths-thingy (I can't remember what it is called...) and blushed. Underwear and bras. He picked through it as if it was disgusting maggot-filled trash and then found what he was looking for...a bathing suit. It was a two peice (the top looked like a sports bra) and it was a horrible shade of bright green. Note to self: Get Hermione a new bathing suit. He set it on the bed and thought. He still took a few minutes to get it on, but he was getting quicker. Hermione has a nice figure, Harry thought. He turned on the shower and washed Hermione's hair...which took forever to him since his isn't long. He combed it and wrapped in a towel. He put Hermione's hair up in one of those twisty towel thingys. He had seen it on T.V. and had wanted to try it. It took a few tries, but worked. He dressed Hermione in her P.J.'s and walked down to dinner. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Hermione had been looking at the ceiling for who knows how long. Oh, yeah. I do! Oh, sorry. Anyway, she couldn't find anything of use in her huge mind. Maybe she couldn't find anything because it is so filled up with the book 'Hogwarts- A History'!!!!! But she just lay there, doing nothing until Petunia made her do something. Time to wash the dishes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Harry, Jenn, and Niomi and Bob got into the car ealy in the morning. Harry stared at a map and saw where to go. He pointed in the direction and they were off. Finally, they saw a large row of quaint houses. "How could anyone possibly live these. It looks like robots live in them," Niomi said quietly. "Robots do live in them. Cleaning, snapping robots," Harry growled in a wisper. "Oh, I'll go and...er...ring the doorbell. He hopped out of the car. Jenn looked utterly impatient. Harry almost forgot about her. Poor, poor Hermione..... He stared at the doorbell. It looked polished and new. He pushed his finger into it and heard the fmailier sound wash over him. The door opened and Dudely answered. He had a smirk on his face until he got a look at Hermione. He grinned in what he thought was a charming way and leaned on the door. Only Ron looks cute doing that!!!!! Sorry, first movie.... Anyway.... "Hello, what can I do for you?" He asked. Harry grinned slightly. This was gold. If only he knew. "I'm here to pick up Harry." Dudely's face dropped. "H-Harry?" Harry nodded innocently. "Where is he?" "You must have the wrong Harry. I mean, it can't be this one. He-" Harry smiled as he noticed Hermione on the last stair step. She ovbiusly wasn't paying much attention to him since she hadn't noticed anything new. So, just for show, Harry ran past Dudely and choked himself (haha, that sounds weird) while Dudely's mouth hung open. "How are y-" Hermione started to stay but stopped. She had noticed her hair. Her mouth fell open slightly as her hands dropped. "Harry..." She growled quietly. Her hands formed into fists. "WHAT DID YOU DO??" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Sorry 'bout the delay. I've been in a block lately. So, some stff actually did not come up next...sorry. i needed to get it up. I did do a lot more, but I wanted the story to go in a different direction so...yeah. Please reveiw! BYE!!!! 


	8. Like Seeing it for the First Time

Author's Note: OK, sorry for the delay. And this chapter is horribly small...sorry! I wanted to leave it here! I should have elaberated but..oh well. I hope this one worked. The paragrapths should be nicer and stuff. Anyway, here it is!  
  
OH! And OK. I'll make a little pervertion in the story a little later. For the people!  
  
And BANGS refer to the hair that flops in front of Harry's face. I call them bangs here. It's just the hair that is always in his eyes, always in his way on hsi forehead...but I'm no dictionary so I dunno how well I explained it. ONWARD!  
  
Harry winced. He thought she would be happy. It was straight and smooth and had golden highlights. Plus it was cut in a way to where it flipped (much to Harry's delight). Hermione twitched slightly.  
  
"Don't you love it?" Harry said in mock innocence.   
  
"Harry..." Hermione growled.  
  
"What are you talking to yourself for?" Dudley said and laughed. Then looked over at the real Harry hoping he would laugh. Harry simply narrowed his eyes. As much as Hermione was mad at Harry, she still hated the little round pig in front of her more and yelled at him. "DON'T TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT!" She hollared.  
  
"Potter!" Petunia screetched from the kitchen, flouncing in one of her tight buisness suit- like shirts and an apron. She caught site of the girl in front of her and put on a cheesey smile. "Are you here for Dudley? I'll make cookies..." Harry tried not to laugh. Did she not see that her boy was a hideous little thing? It's one thing to look ugly, but to have an ugly personality is just awful.   
  
"I'm not here for him!" Harry snapped. "I'm here for Harry. Remember, he's coming for the summer? Didn't he tell you?" Harry then shot a look at Hermione who nodded with clenched teeth. It took all her might not to strangle him.   
  
"He can't go," Petunia said flatly.  
  
"WHY NOT?" Harry asked, his arms flying up in the air. This was too much.  
  
"He's under strict watch because he-" then Petunia went on about Harry being a criminal. She ovbiously didn't understand that Herrmione was a witch.  
  
Harry looked over to Hermione for aproval and Hermione nodded vigerously. Harry took a deep breath and said quickly, "I go to school with Harry he's my best friend and I AM A WITCH!" Harry folded his arms and stared at them with triumph. Dudley looked disapointed and frightened and Petunia's lips pursed.  
  
"Well, he won't be going," Petunia said coldly. Funny how one lttle insy weensy detail can make her do that. "And don't even threaten me with magic because I know your underage!" Petunia then grinned sickingly. Harry then said slyly, "I may be underage...but my parents aren't."  
  
Harry helped Hermione with the suitcase and Hedwig's cage as it made a loud thump on each step. They dragged it outside and Harry mumbled in Hermione's ear, "Here goes Jenn..." and sure enough Jenn flew out of the car and helped Hermione with Harry's things. By the way, am I losing anyone here? I know it's confusing because Hermione is really Harry and we call him that but when people act strange torward him its weird and...OK, back to the story.   
  
"H-Hi I'm Jenn and I'm Hermione's couzin," Jenn said all to quickly. Hermione gulped and nodded at her.  
  
"Er...hi..." she said nervously. Harry would have acted near the same, only for a different reason. Jenn grinned and went on about how delightful the house was.  
  
"It is beautiful," Harry said and smiled at Hermione who smiled back. She was happy he liked it.  
  
"I'm sure it's wondorful," Hermione murmered and was seated between Harry and Jenn. Then Hermione remembered about her hair when she turned to speak with Harry. Her lips became thin and her eyes narrowed. She was going to speak to him about this later.  
  
"Hi, Harry. I'm Niomi, Hermione's mother," She leaned back in the front seat to shake Hermione's hand.  
  
"And I'm Bob, her father," he said. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"You as well, thank you for taking me into your home for the summer," Hermione said politly...almost too politely. She wanted to hug them to death, she missed them.  
  
"It's our pleasure. Hermione speaks highly about you," Niomi said.  
  
Harry and Hermione blushed, although Hermione looked horrified. Jenn was confused by Harry's esxpression, which was truly Hermione who was embarrsed. She almost snapped at her mother, but of course how would that look? Well, that will come up soon enough. MWAWAWAWAWA! So, along the drive, Harry told Hermione about his summer so far, which he spoke highly of.  
  
"Let Harry talk, sweety," Niomi said kindly, laughing a bit. Harry blushed deeply and then shook his head as Hermione began to speak. He didn't want it look like he was complaining. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and shut her mouth.  
  
"I really don't...er....wanna talk about it,"Hermione said, anger clear in her voice. Niomi gave one of those dreaded pity looks and nodded her head, understanding. Harry flinched. He was increasingly hating it more and more. They drove in silence for s few moments, Harry and Hermione glancing at eachother, Hermione giving Harry a look that said I'm-so-gonna-kill-you-when-we-are-alone. Wow, how does she say such a complex message with a look? so, they drove for a few moments before Jenn spoke up.  
  
"So, Harry, what is school like?" Jenn asked, although she knew what school was like. She just wanted to talk to Harry badly. Very badly. Perhaps if she tried hard enough she could even get him to go out with her. She knew Hermione didn't like him so that was no problem. Hermione went pale. This was going to be an interesting summer.  
  
"Well, it's...er...fine. I'm sure Hermione-" she emphesized Hermione slightly and shot a glance at Harry-"has told you more than you need to know."  
  
Harry laughed nervously. "Yes, she knows everything there is to know." He said with enthusiasm. He didn't want Hermione talking to her to much. Although it would be difficult. Jenn continued to blab on and on and on abut the house until Hermione couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Hermione has told me so much about the house at school and in letters," she said, hinting for her to shut up. Jenn said 'Oh' and then was silent. Harry glared at Hermione. She didn't have to be so rude. He would have at least listened for..er....a few more minutes. Jenn spoke up again.  
  
"I hear that you've saved the magic world," Jenn said.  
  
Hermione blushed. She felt like she was being conceited to say yes since it wasn't her. "Erm...yeah."  
  
"That's really cool," Jenn said. "So your famous."  
  
"It's not all it's cracked up to be," Harry mumbled. Hermione re-stated that to Jenn and Jenn gave her a look of unbelieving. They reached the house and Hermione sighed and smiled. She was finally home.   
  
"Here we are!" Niomi said, walking through the picked gate. Hermione breathed in the air. It was sweet.  
  
"It's beautiful," She mumbled and smiled at Harry who smiled back. They ran inside where Niomi had begun to cook.  
  
"You can all look around the neighborhood if you like while I make some lunch for us," Niomi siad as pans clattered and one dropped to the floor. She scooped it up and bagan setting varius things on the counter and stove.  
  
"She loves to cook," Jenn informed Hermione.   
  
Before hermione could get a word out, Harry but in, "So does Harry! He loves to cook, although he's not very good." harry added.  
  
"Hermione!" Jenn said, swatting Harry playfully on the arm. "That's not very nice."  
  
"I'm a fine cook," Hermione said, glaring at Harry. Harry glared back. She was making him sound conceited, he thought. "Let me show you your room." Harry took Hermione's arm and led her upstairs. He shut the door to the guest room and turned around.  
  
"FINALLY!" Hermione said. "I didn't think I could hold it in much longer! How could you do this-" she grabbed a chnk from her hair (remember, it's on harry)-"to my hair. I liked it how it was!"  
  
"Why, Hermione? It was bushy and got in the way and these girls teased you about it. I was just helping!"  
  
"HELPING?! Did I ever ask to be helped? I don't think I did, Harry. You ruined my hair. i never cared about what others thought and then you did...this! I don't need to change myself just so others will like me," Hermione spat and stomped out of the room to the guest room. Harry sat on the floor. It hadn't gone as planned. He would have hoped she loved it. But he knew how to make it up to her. Or at least try to...  
  
"Her-Harry?" Harry knocked lightly on the guest room door. "We're going to the-" he exzagerated this word as Jenn had done. Like it was some wondorful thing.-"the mall. Are you coming?"  
  
"Yes," hermione opened the door. It had only been a few minutes. But she had been so angry and blind. Harry's eyes widend with shock.  
  
"No...." He breathed. "Y-you didn't."  
  
Am I mean? YES I AM! Oh well. Too bad. Next chapter will come up later. 


	9. An Eye For an EyeHermione and her stupid...

Author's Note: OK, I will say this a last time. I refuse to have anything really, really perverted in my story. I'm really sorry for those of you who want it, but I'm not like that and my stories won't be either. Of course, it's not gonna be clean, either...that's not fun. (; *dodges tomatos* Sorry, I may see it around me constantly, but that doesn't mean I'm into it. Oh and to my FLAMER, there is a way of saying things nicely. But thanx for caring enough to flame me. And I don't care if my typing is off. I don't take much time on it, I'll admit. I should, tho. And for that, I am sorry. I just usually type at night on notepad and pay no attention, which is stupid on my part. Anyway, on with this chapter!  
  
Also, I am so sorry about the delay. But I have been working little by little, I am having bad writer's block. Also, one of my most popular stories is deleted, and I do not know why. I had proper requirements and dislcaimers. I cried, I was so upset. Why Harry Potter should Never meet Spongebob SquarePants is gone..and I was really upset, but I can't get to the bottem of it. So please forgive that as well. And, my pen name is changing! I am now going to be the Diragned Giraffe of Camelot! I dunno when...but soon. Please enjoy this chapter....Hermione's stories are lame I warn you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione just glared back at him. "An eye for an eye."   
  
'N-no, Hermione. Y-you can't do that! I mean...how?" Harry gaped, staring at what she had done.  
  
"Now you know how I felt!" Hermione roared and sat down in the bathroom.  
  
"B-but, Hermione! That's not fair! Your my friend!" Harry growled.  
  
"Your my firend, Harry! But I had to do this!" Hermione said, like it was so ovbious.  
  
"No...you didn't. I..was going to apologize," harry hissed and walked away, slouching. Geeze, so pitiful. Wah, wah. I was going to apologize.  
  
Hermione had a sudden sinking feeling. What had she done? She ran to the mirror and stared with horror. Then sat back, her back against the bathtub. She had cut his hair short and thought it was perfect revenge. She groaned. She instantly felt bad, she didn't HAVE to take revenge. I did nothing better than what Harry did, she thought, sighing miserably. She tried to push herself up, but her legs wouldn't move. So she sat there...alone.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was in Hermione's room, walking his anger off in circles. He sat down at her messy desk and pounded his head on it lightly. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did he have to do that to her hair? And without her permission? He pushed a few papers aside absently and one fell to the ground. He snatched it up irritably and glanced at...the little spy! EVIL! Sorry....  
  
He raised his eyebrows. it was a page of a story, written in Hermione's neat handwriting.  
  
The chamber was dark and the knights around her looked frightened as well. But they had to find the lost member. They had to get him. Their quest gave them bravery as they stepped onward.  
  
"What is this?" He thought aloud and grabbed another peice, throwing that one down.  
  
And the prince was engulfed by the black snake, and like all the other victoms he vanished. Not knowing where he was, or if he was alright, one knight flatered and fell. The quest had been lost, but it surely wasn't the end.  
  
And the page was done.Harry's brows furrowed and he sat back in the chair. Knights...quest...black snake...prince...vanished....and then Harry stopped breathing. Sirius. She was writing about Sirius. He threw down that paper as well and opened a drawer- papers, binders and notebooks greeted him. He took the one on the top and flipped to a random page. it was a poem.  
  
He fell through the black hole  
  
the endless black hole that  
  
engulfed him into a blackness  
  
engulfed him, and was gone  
  
the boy, he faltered  
  
it couldn't be true, not now  
  
not after all they went through  
  
thinking they were to save him  
  
but his eyes did not deceive him  
  
he was gone  
  
not to return, not now at least  
  
but some day, you never know  
  
he could return, no scratch nor burn  
  
and show us that we were wrong  
  
Harry let it drop. Another poem. Another one about Sirius. (SORRY! The poems really suc, huh? but i don't want to concentrate on them now..) He never thought about how it affected his friends. Not once did he think about their mourning. He suddenly forgot about being angry and ran to the bathroom where Hermione had a pained look on her face. He knelt down and hugged her...squeezed her. After a few secands, Hermione's head cleared and she hugged him back, although caucious. What was this about?  
  
"I-I'm sorry, hermione," Harry said and Hermione pulled away.  
  
"Did you curse me?" She asked, backing away slightly, making Harry laugh.  
  
"No. I'm sorry that I didn't take your feelings into concideration," Harry apologized.  
  
Hermione took up good posture. "Well, I'll forgive you. Although you ruined my hair-"  
  
"Your hair?!" Harry asked. Were his ears playing tricks? "I'm not talking about your hair, Hermione! I mean, when S-Sirius died, I didn't think about you...or Ron." Harry bowed his head. "And I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. "You read one of my strories, didn't you?! How could you? Those are....private!" She stomped out of the room in newly regained anger. Harry stared at her back.  
  
"Honestly..." he mumbled. He was apologizing. And she had ruined his hair, too! He slammed Hermione's door shut. He might as well look at others....but there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" He mumbed.  
  
"Hermione? I heard yelling. What happened?" It was Jenn.  
  
"Oh nothing..." Harry mumbled.  
  
Well, what about the mall?" Jenn pouted. Harry winced.  
  
"I'll go!" Hermione said enthusiasticly from outside the door. Harry's eyes narrowed. Hermione just smiled fakly at him.  
  
"I'll go, too!" Harry chimed in and moved in between Hermione and Jenn. 


	10. Solution to one Problem we think

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! It has been a little crazy around here! Anyway, on with the story! And thank you to everyone who voted!  
  
Cahpter 11: Solution to One Problem... at Least We Think  
  
"That's...erm...nice," Harry said. He was sitting in a chair while Hermione tried on cloths. None of these cloths he would have chosen.  
"It looks wondorful!" Jenn cooed, making Harry wince again. Jenn had been noticing his strange reactions, and since she thought he was Hermione, she thought something that was out of the question.for now.  
"I like the black shirt better," Hermione said. She went back into the dressing room, pulled out her wand, said the spell and returned in the black shirt. Jenn clapped again and said it was splendid. Harry rolled his eyes and slumped in his chair.  
"You know, Harry, don't you think one of these shirts over here are better?" Harry asked, pointing to some modest looking shirts in a far corner. They were dusty from no one looking at them. Hermione wrinkled her nose, which looked incredably cute to Jenn.  
"No." Hermione said slowly. She was going to make him miserable if it was the last thing she'd do. He had not only ruined her hair, but had looked at her stories, too! God forbid he improve her! *Cough* Anyway..  
Harry knew what was going on. Two can play at this game, he thought. "Hey, Jenn. Let's go shopping for US now!" He said in his girliest tone, smiling much too sweetly at Hermione. She leered at him as they both went off, Jenn gossiping and Harry looking sick from it.  
  
"NO!" Hermione suddenly shouted, then sat down when the store stared at her. Harry had chosen a 'horrid' mini skirt with a little tank top.  
"Wow, Mione! That looks great!" Jenn sqealed. "Really wondorful."  
"Thank you, Jenn," Harry said and took many cloths to the counter. Many cloths that the actual Hermione hated. Harry went to a public bathroom so he could 'wear them around the mall.' He stared, fascinated, at a machine that let out litte rectangular things in a package. One woman put in soem money and got a few out. She lifted an inquiring eyebrow at Harry's dumbfounded look.  
"Hermione, could I talk to you?" Hermione asked as soon as Harry came out of the bathroom in a short blue jean skirt and red tank top. Harry grinned inocently.  
"Of course, Harry." They walked away from a flustered Jenn and sat on a bench. Hermione went nuts.  
"Honestly, Harry! You change my look, hair...what next? My personality? My eyes? My-"  
"Actually, I quite like your eyes," Harry said. Hermione would have blushed of not so angry.  
"Harry, I look like some sort of."  
"Normal girl? Why do you have to stay away from everyone and hide yourself?" Harry asked (noticing in a conceited way that his own eyes were nice).  
"No! Not a normal girl! And I do not hide myself. I am perfectly open with people," Hermione said, sticking her nose up in the air. Harry's lips trembled. Then he burst out laughing while Hermione glared stubbernly.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the freak," came a cold voice from behind them. Hermione flinched and glared. Harry turned around and stood up, facing the 5 girls who had shopping bags in their arms.  
"Little Granger wants to fit in now, eh?" One girl asked, flipping her hair.  
"If it means becoming you, then no," Harry said.  
"Wow, Granger," the brunette said sarcasticlly. "I see you learned how to talk back to us." She noticed Harry's body and grinned flirtasiously. "Why hello. My name is Madison." She extended a hand. "Who are you?"  
Hermione inwardly cackled evilly. "Harry Potter." She scooted away from her. "Hermione's best friend."  
"Yeah, right," Harry muttered in his head.  
"Oh," Madison said ackwardly. "Well, Gra-Hermione, is iftting in now, I see." She began chewing on her bottem lip. It was something Harry found an outrageously cute feature on Hermione.  
Outrageously cute? No, it is a nice feature...and maybe a little cute, Harry thought.  
'We better go," Hermione said and grabbed Harry by the arm, dragging him away with her newly aquired streanth. "Harry, let's go home."  
"I'll go get Jenn," Harry said. Hermione remembered that she was angry at him (wow, her anger must be REAL strong for her to forget it) and stomped away to a bench.  
Harry walked back to where he had left Jenn and she smiled at him.  
"Herms?"  
"Er...yeah?"  
"I...I really like Harry. He's so cute and friendly. And he has GREAT fashion sense!" She said dreamily. Harry blushed.  
"O-oh..." he said, rocking back and forth on his heels.  
"Hermione, you've been acting weird. What's up?"  
"Nothing, Jenn," Harry pormised. "Nothing at all."  
  
They took a taxi back home and Harry relised how much clothing he had bought and felt utterly awful. He had spent Hermione's parents' money. Revenge shouldn't mean spending other people's money. He sat on Hermione's bed and felt guilty for a few minutes until Jenn flew in and jumped on the bed.  
"OK, Herms. I've been thinking. You suddenly, RIGHT before Harry came, cut and straightened your hair. Then, yuo bought new cloths and completely changed your look. You SO like him!" ((((UG! I hate that that! You 'SO' like him! Why did I write that? Oh well.))))  
"WHAT?!" Harry yelled. "Jenn, no...I don't. How many times do I have to tell you?"  
"Oh, so you just happen to completely change before Harry comes over?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Hermione, we promised we would NEVER lie to eachother. You like him. There is no other explaination."  
"Don't be so stupid! There are other explainations. Maybe we switrched bo-bo-bo-bo- myabe we switched letters over the summer." Harry's face looked as confused as did Jenn's.  
"We aren't even talking about that! Gods! Sometimes I just never understand you, Hermione! Your'e so complicated! I try to listen and understand your way of thinking! But lately it's been just too much!" Jenn snapped and stormed out of the room.  
Harry growled angrily. This summer was becoming a nightmare. He heard a small squeak and noticed Hermione at the doorway. Her bottem lip trembled and her eyes were dull (obviously think of Harry's eyes as being dull).  
"A-am I really that complicated, Harry?" She asked as silent tears ran her face.  
Harry hesitated. "No. No, of course not." Harry said and Hermione ran over and hugged him.  
"You hate me...now Jenn hates me. God! She probably hated me before!" Hermione sobbed ((((Someone is being a little emotional)))).  
"I don't hate you! I could never hate you," Harry promised. "Strongly dislike sometimes, sure...but we always get over it because we're best friends. We can't stay mad forever."  
"I'm not mad anymore," Hermione said.  
"Neither am I," Harry said and smiled. Hermione hugged him.  
"This is too weird. I'm hugging myself," Hermione mumbled. Harry laughed.  
"Yeah, if only we could put on some sort of costume or something," he sighed. "Oh well."  
"Costume?" Hermione whispered. Her eyes glowed. "COSTUME! Harry! That's it! That's it!"  
"Erm...Hermione. You aren't thinking about sewing a Harry suit, are you?" Harry asked nervously.  
"No! A MAGIC costume! A POLYJUICE POTION!" Hermione screamed and ran away. Harry thought about it. It could work! They could ook like themselves and act liek themselves! It was fool proof!"  
"Mom!" Hermione ran down the stairs and stopped. She ran back up. "Harry!" She pulled Harry downt eh steps and whispered, "Tell my mom we need a polyjuice potion for...a school expirement for the summer!"  
"Er...OK," Harry said nervously.  
"Mom?" He walked meekly into the kitchen.  
"Yes, sweety?" She asked.  
"Hermione and I need a polyjuice potion for...a...a...an expirement over the summer," Harry lied.  
"Hermione, I thought you said you were finished with your homework," Niomi scolded. "But alright. What is a polyjuice potion again?"  
"It...er...turns you into...er...someone else," Harry siad, not sure if he should have revealed that.  
"What? That sounds dangerous! Hermione, I don't want that in my house," Niomi declared. "Besides, we can't go to Diagon Alley today."  
"But we need that potion! It's homework!" Harry whined.  
Niomi sighed. "Not in my house, baby." She smiled. "But maybe in someone else's house."  
"W-what does that mean?" Harry asked suspiciusly.  
"It means that yur friend Ron called on his new telephone. It was rather funny. He thought it was the most amazing thing...anyway, he invited you and Harry over to his home for next week!" Niomi explained. 


	11. Limited Time

Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reveiws! They mean a lot to me! ALSO, at this point in the story, I will NOT be changing them back into themselves. If they are able to use the polyjuice potion, it won't last...  
  
Chapter 12: Limited Time  
  
"Harry, don't pack that!" Hermione screetched, snatching the article of clothing in Harry's hands.  
"Sorry to tell you, Hermione, but it is either that or this," Harry held up a smaller shirt with slits in the sides.  
"Harry, why did you buy such slutty clothing for me?" Hermione growled, also grabbing that shirt.  
"Can you blame me?" Harry asked, emidiatly feeling embarressed. His face grew hot. "Er...I mean...well...I was angry!" Harry's lie convinced himself and Hermione.  
"Well, I'll wear mother's cloths if I must to retain my dignity," Hermione said, shoving the last pair of pants into Harry's suitcase roughly.  
"Well, I don't like those pants your making me wear," Harry said, shifting the focus from himself.  
"That's just too bad, isn't it?" Hermione laughed.  
"Yes, it is," Harry gritted his teeth and lunged for the shirt. Then, he mocked Hermione in saying, "Isn't it?"  
"Ha," Hermione spat. "That's funny."  
They zipped up their suitcases and pulled them down the stairs.  
Harry turned around only to be pulled by the elbow by Jenn up the stairs.  
"What the-"  
"Your'e leaving?" Jenn whined. "Why?"  
"Jenn, I-"  
"You're leaving me all because of a fight. You know I wanted to get to know Harry this summer and we had plans!" Jenn said stubbernly, folding her arms.  
"P-plans change!" Harry stuttered. He was angry at Jenn for yelling at Hermione...well, him. But she shouldn't have called Hermione complicated! Even though she is...oh, forget it! "Plans change...ecspecially when YOU have an outburst and call Hermione complicated!"  
"Now you're referring to yourself in third person? Fine! Leave! Maybe my head won't hurt anymore!"  
"Good! That's good!" Harry yelled and stomped out in a very Hermione- like matter. Then, he ran to Hermione's room and cried. Wait... Harry sat straight up in the bed.  
"Why am I crying?" He asked, shuddering at what the answer might hold. Think of a logical reason, his mind told him. No! Not his mind! HERMIONE'S mind! He was thinking like her. He screamed...nice and loud. It was enough to make Hermione's mother, Jenn, and Hermione herself run to the room.  
"Hermione? What is it?" Her mother demanded in a worried voice.  
"I saw a spider," Harry said quickly.  
"Oh, Hermione!" Niomi sighed and walked away, drying her wet hands on her apron. Jenn rolled her eyes, but looked warily around the room and then left.  
"Harry...why did you scream?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
"You don't want to know," Harry whispered, but said it anyway. "I'm thinking like you!"  
"That isn't bad!" Hermione giggled. "Maybe you'll get better grades now...well, you better for my sake."  
"No, Hermione. I AM thinking like YOU. Really...I just cried. A-and I don't cry," Harry lied, remembering the time Dudly beat him up and he bawled like a baby.  
"No...no, no, no. This isn't good. We DO NOT need another problem! Grr!" Hermione sat down and pulled at her short supply of hair. "Oh, Harry, what if...what if in time..." she stopped and bit her lip, trembling.  
"If time...if in time we what?" Harry inquired, dreading the answer.  
"W-what if we...become eachother. I mean, if your beginning to think and act as me, then I might, too. We'll remember being ourselves, we'll remember what it was like and we will be miserable for the rest of our lives! And I don't want to be you!" Hermione sobbed.  
Harry would have said something sarcastic back at her if he hadn't been distraught. They sat in silence for a few moments.  
Hermione was the first to speak. "We need to get downstairs and go to Ron's." Then she stood and walked downstairs. Harry's mind was spinning and he felt dizzy.  
"No..." he held his head until Niomi called for him so they could leave. The drive to the Burrow was not a happy one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know! It is short! But I am going to work on the next chapter emidiatly. Here are some things to remember, just so you don't forget stuff. It ahs been awhile since stuff was mentioned:  
  
Harry and Hermione knocked their heads together and cracked open their skulls which made them change to eachother. They are unable to tell anyone about it. This will be explained later. Hermione has a book and diary she forgot about! Ron knows they switched, but why? There was an important part of the book 'Through Another's Eyes' that they couldn't see. They got that book at the library. Hermione found the book mysteroiusly in Harry's uncle's attick. Why was it there?  
  
Just some things to remeber for upcoming chapters! Very important! 


	12. Virus and pain same difference

Worst thing ever happened. I got a virus on my computer that desroyed my programs, faovorites list (i have over 100) and everything I have created online. I am devestated at the moment. I am trying to rebuild my life and not destroy my computer. The only thing it left em were screwed up programs and my pictures. So, please do not expect updates. i am going to be leavign tomorrow (Sunday) for San Diago. My mom is gettignt his bypass surgery done. I am going to Sea World and the Animal Kindom to try and soothe my broken heart. I will get to see my soul mates....GIRAFFES! Anyway, I hope everyone had a fantastic holiday and reast-of-break (if you are on Xmas break). I'll update withing two or three weeks. I know, it's a long time. But I have a lot of re-building to do! 


	13. Read and Learn

Author's Note: THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT! Well...kinda. See, first off, I just want to say WOW. When I first became a write on ff.net, i used see people with 50 reveiws and think..wow. I could never get that many. They must be really talented. And then I got two hundred and thought, "I don't even have as much talent and those with 50! How did this happen?" And then I danced around and through a mini party for myself with my stuffed animals and strange little thing in the back of my closet that I think was once a duck. Not that you needed to know that...but yeah.  
  
NEXT...i see writers with few reveiws for these amazing stoires! I mean, really wonderful peices of work and they don't have the amount of reveiws they deserve. You can take this one writer, for instance. She has amazing stories with wonderful wording and very little reveiws. Here is a link to her newest story that deals with homosexuality. Not all her stories have that if you don't like that sort of thing. Go to her bio to see her other works. They are so wonderful. If you like my story, you are going to ADORE hers. I do not own the story link below. The story belongs to The Only One You Ever Feared and the characters belong to JKR. The link is curstisy of ff.net!  
  
Here is the link: (I got prier permission)  
  
FLAMING AUSSIE: Yes! I eat 3 or four and I'm fit as well. I am confused about why that is all you talked about in the reveiw because that was an insignificant little part. It isn't like I was trying to offend anyone or anything and I didn't think anything about it. Not sure why, but I just put three down. First number that came into my head. It shouldn't matter.  
  
Chapter 13: Read and Learn  
  
Harry and Hermione did not look at eachother most of the drive. They were both in the backseat.  
  
Niomi and Jenn were singing along to music in the front. Hermione leaned close to Harry and said, "Harry, do you think we can get to Digon Alley at the Weasly's? What if-"  
  
"I'm sure we can. Don't worry about it," Harry reassured her. Hermione smiled.  
  
"OK!" Niomi said, "we're here!" Niomi leaned back and hugged Harry. "Bye, baby. I'm sorry dad couldn't be here, but the buisness trip was really important."  
  
"That's..erm...fine, Mom," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Bye, Harry. It was wonderful to meet you," Niomi said, also hugging Hermione. Mrs. Weasly came out of the interesting looking building and waved.  
  
"Hello, Harry! Hello, Hermione!" She called and hurried to the car window to chat with Mrs. Granger. Harry and Hermione took their luggage from the car. Jenn said a sweet good bye to who she thought was Harry. Hermione was angry at her and just simply siad 'bye' and walked away. Jenn looked hurt and Harry felt bad for her, even through his anger.  
  
"Bye, Jenn, I'll miss you," he said kindly. Jenn smiled at him and waved good bye while Mrs. Weasly continued talking.  
  
"Harry, Hermione!" Ron waved. Ginny ran out and smiled at them both.  
  
"Hermione! Hi! Let's go!" She took Harry's hand and began to walk away.  
  
"By the way, harry, it's wonderful to see you," she said, flashing her prettiest smile. It made Hermione melt inside. Wait...melt inside? *I'm a girl!* Hermione thought. *It shouldn't make me feel like that...oh no. It's happening to me.*  
  
"Hey mate, let's go inside," Ron said. "Looks like Mum is going to be a while." He chuckled as Hermione followed him inside.  
  
"Ron," Hermione tugged on his sleeve. "We need to get to Diagon Alley as soon a spossible."  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Let's go to your room," Hermione suggested and they did just that.  
  
"Ron, something else has been discovered," Hermione breathed in and out slowly, trying not to panic.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Harry and I! We switched?"  
  
"Oh! I remember now! You guys switched bodies," he sat down. "Well, what's happeing?"  
  
"We switched bodies, now we are...switching brains in a sense. Not really. We are turning into eachother...hormones and everything. Harry is beginning to think like a girl already, and I'm starting to think as a male. We need to figure out a solution before it gets worse. So far, we have one solution. A polyjuice potion, and-"  
  
"Hold it, hold it," Ron said, lookign bewildered. "Are you kidding me?"  
  
"No, I'm araid not. But if we can get to a polyjuice potion, it may save us time. At least can sort of be eachother for a while," Hermione played with ehr hands...Harry's hands. They were handsome hands. She touched one delicately....  
  
"Hermione?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes, well, right...a polyjuice potion. I'm pretending it is for a homework assignment.  
  
"We planeed to go to Diagon Alley in a week...but I'll ask if we can leave sooner," Ron promised.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Ron," Hermione said, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Herms?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is scaring me.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked Harry as she spred out on her bed. Harry felt his breathing quicken.  
  
"Y-yeah?" He asked.  
  
"I think my crush just returned," she smiled and blushed faintly.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" harry asked worridly.  
  
"On Harry...after seeing him again, I just...I just know I like him more than just a friend again," Ginny sighed. "Hermione? Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm g-g-good, Ginny," Harry gulped.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Maybe you should lie down. I'll help you with your things," Ginny offered, hopping up from the bed. "I hope you don't mind sleeping on floor...you can sleep in my bed if you'd like. The floor can get uncomfortable."  
  
Harry turned 14 shades of red before shaking his head roughly.  
  
"Alright," Ginny said absent mindedly.  
  
Ginny left to take a shower. Hermione unpakced her things in Ron's room and came across the book she had forgotten about. Lily's diary fell to the floor and was kicked slightly underneath Ron's bed. Hermione smiled broadly and opened the book. It took many minutes to find what she wanted. Finally, she came across a paragraph that interested her. It was sent in my a couple whose children switched bodies. They had many pages full of stories, but this one was ecspecially sad.  
  
"My children, Etta and Gloria, had a polyjuice potion accident when playing with the stuff at home. They were forteen years of age. For weeks they remained in opposite bodies, miserable and depressed. Sadly, the antidote to the problem was not found quickly enough. They were hit by a car one Friday afternoon. Gloria in Etta's body was killed instantly. Etta in Gloria's body then mumbled her own name until she reached the hostpitol, when she died hours later. They were never reunited."  
  
Hermione closed the book and sighed heavily. She wanted to be herself...now. She didn't want to die in this body. Brushing stray tears away, she put away the book and thought, once again, about Harry and his life. *Stupid Vernan...* she thought. *Stupid Dudley...Stupid Petunia....PETUNIA!*  
  
Hermione sprang up from her spot on the floor and almost knocked Harry down in her haste.  
  
"Harry," she cried breathlessly. "I-I almost forgot to tell you that...your aunt Petunia is..well, I think she is a witch. See, when I made up an excuse to come over, she doubted me. She ahd a glint and..and...I knew. I could see it in ehr eyes!"  
  
"No...it can't be..." Harry mumbled. "I mean...no. Really?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure of it!" Hermione stated.  
  
"Well-" Harry heard a door open and Ginny walked out with wet hair and a towel barely covering her. Harry's jaw dropped and he felt dizzy. Hermione tried to look embarressed, since she was, for Harry. Ginny noticed Harry and let out a yelp before running back into the bathroom with her face matching her hair.  
  
"Harry, stop ogling," Hermione giggled, slapping his arm.  
  
"I'm not!" Harry lied. Hermione just smirked and left the room, harry still staring at the open door.  
  
I know! It was super short I am so sorry! Next one will be long! By the way, check my bio for my newest story "Harry Potter and Life's Troubles". It will be up in a few days. 


	14. When your own skin feels wierd things ha...

Author's Note: Thank you for the support!  
  
To whoever said this: If you look back in the chapter 'Nice to see myself Again', you will see where it breifly states that Petunia is a witch. Sorry, but I couldn't find the reveiw to put your name here.  
  
Everyone else: Thank you for the reveiws! It means so much. I relized I ahven't updated in sooo long, so I desided to write another chapter.  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
"Eat up, Hermione! You've hardly had a thing all day," Mrs. Weasly urged her, pushign a basket of biscuts under Harry's nose.  
  
"I...no, I'm not hungry...oh, alright," Harry mumbled, taking one and spreading the butter over it. He had to force it down his throat.  
  
"Mum," Ron began, and Hermione knew what he was going to say. "I have a school project over the summer. I need a polyjuice potion. Right, Harry? Right Hermione?"  
  
"Right!" Harry and Hermione said in unision.  
  
"Oh?" Mrs. Weasly inquired. "Why do you need a polyjuice potion? How will it be used?"  
  
"Well...erm...you see..." Ron struggled with an excuse. Hermione helped him out.  
  
"We have to try and seperate the chemicals in it with our wands. It's very scientific. They insisted on a polyjuice potion," she said.  
  
"Really now? How do you seperate them?" Mrs. Weasly asked, putting down ehr fork and elaning back, as if about to listen to a long story.  
  
"W-well, we have to find the spell, which will take a while. Then, we have to seperate the chemicals. See, muggles can not do this because there is a chemical change, which they are unable to break. So...that's it," Hermione said, taking a bite of food so she wouldn't continue talking.  
  
"Teachers these days! Giving these difficult assignments for the summer! Why, I hope they gave you resorses. This will take a century! You had better get to Diagon Alley quickly. We can go tomorrow," Mrs. Weasly confirmed and finished her meal. Hermione winked at Harry and Harry chuckled. Hermione was one clever little witch.  
  
Across the table, Ginny saw the wink given by harry's body and her stomache churned. She followed the wink's gaze over to the target, Hermione. Emidiatly, she jumped to conclusions by the smile 'Hermione' gave. Her heart sank and she noted to talk to Hermione. ((How many times has this happened? Harry isn't even cute! Friends can't even smile at eachother these days? I have my friends mistaken as lesbians sometimes. What is this freaking world coming to??))  
  
After dinner, Hermione went to Ron's room, trying to find something useful in Lily's old book. Sadly the diary laid, abandoned, underneath the bed. The dust collected by the minute, all resting in a small layer of dust on the cover.  
  
Harry rolled out the sleeping bag, before Ginny stopped him, putting her hand on his. He felt a tingle run up his spine, but shook it away. He was Hermione at the moment and he didn't want to look gay.  
  
"Hermione, Mum pulled out the old hammock muggles use. Dad said it is much more comfortable than the floor. Would you rather sleep in that?" She inquired, ehr large eyes peering into Hermione's that showed Harry's warmth.  
  
"Sure, Gin...ny" he said. He didn't want to call her Gin. It was what he sometimes used in his own body. Together, they set up the hammock. They were almost through when Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Hermione...you and Harry...do you like him?" She asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.  
  
"Ginny! Why do people keep asking me this? No, I swear that I don't. We are just friends...nothing more," Harry promised her, a tone of irritation clearly visible through his words.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know I should trust you to tell me," Ginny said. "Hey look! It's done!" The hammock stood on wooden legs, much to that of a swing set, only smaller. The green hammock was swinging uneasily as Ginny looked apon it with satisfaction. Harry put in a pillow and a blanket and crawled in as it swung back and forth, making Harry nervous of falling off.  
  
"Well...erm...I'll get used to it," Harry said before falling right off.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!" Ginny called softly. Harry groaned and rolled over. He screetched as he fell off something and went crashing to the floor and rolling almost out the door. "Hermione! Are you OK? O my goodness," Ginny puleld Harry up and brushed him off.  
  
"Mm?" Harry asked, wobbling back and forth. Then, he came to his senses. "What ahppened?"  
  
"You fell off the hammock," Ginny giggled slightly. "We are going to Diagon Alley in a few minutes. Hurrey and get dressed!" Ginny then began to take off her shirt and Harry turned away instantly.  
  
"Are you OK?" Ginny asked, tapping his shoulder.  
  
"Uh-huh," his voice cracked. He had a small urge to turn around. Another part told him she was just another girl. *Just another girl?* Harry thought. *Great, back with thinking as Hermione.* He stepped to the side and pulled out a pair of ripped shorts and a red tank top, then slipped out the door saying he wanted to brush his teeth as well. After the spell was said, he brushed his teeth and hair, admiring Hermione's curves, and then hopped down the steps to breakfast. Hermione looked up and glared at the outfit choice. Harry wasn't so pleased with hers or his, either. The shorts were riding up his butt and he felt as if he couldn't move his legs. Hermione had chosen a black, button-up shirt with plain blue jeans.  
  
After the breakfast was eaten, Mrs. Weasly reminded them about floo powder and, one by one, they were sent into Diagon Alley.  
  
"Now, Harry," she said, once Hermione stepped into the fireplace. "Be careful of what you say. Diagon Alley; Not Digonilly." Hermione nodded as if she understood and made it to Diagon Alley with no trouble. Harry went in next, rather nervous, and also made it. Mrs. Weasly, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron all filed into the potions store.  
  
"Look!" Hermione said, excitedly. "The polyjuice potions!"  
  
"Well, you go ahead and find one, dears. Ginny, Dear, come with me to get you..erm..something," Mrs. Weasly said. Ginny blushed furiously and gave her mother a death glare before quickly ecsaping the confused faces.  
  
Harry and Hermione rushed over to the potions. Hermione grabbed at the different potions that were already mixed a ready for usage.  
  
"Some are stronger than others," Hermione said knowingly. "This one will last three hours, this one lasts five, this one lasts ten...and....YES!!! This one last 24 hours! It's as strong as they have it. There is enough of it for seven usages, meaning seven days, meaning one week. OH dear, it's the last one," Hermione rambled on and on, not noticing Harry had grabbed it and was bringing it to the counter. He pulled out some of his own money and piad for it.  
  
"Let's go!" He mumbled, grabbing Hermione's shirt collar.  
  
"What? We have to pay for-"  
  
"Already did," he said and dragged the confused Hermione out of the store. Ron was gone in a candy store. They all met up for lunch and then used one of the fire places in a store to get home.  
  
Hermione dragged Harry into the backyard. "If we drink it now, we can drink again at this time tomorrow, alright?"  
  
"Sure. Let's take a walk..." he said, holding out his hermione-sized hand.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," Hermione giggled. She ran inside, informed Mrs. Weasly of their departure, and they were off down the road.  
  
"I can't wait to be in my own body again!" Hermione said wistfully. They reached a park and went into one of the outhouses. It was cramped and it stunk, but it was private. They took out the pre-made potion in small viles and added eachother's hair.  
  
Just as Hermione was about to drink it, she relised that she wouldn't be in Harry's body anymore. It may sound stupid, but it just hit her. She would miss not seeing his hand whenever she grabbed something...although the uncomfortable lump in the pelvic area would be nice to be rid of. Sure, it was tempting, but Hermione played it safe and always would.  
  
Hary was thinking near the same thing as her before he drank. He would miss the dresses, they were comfortable. But the two lumps in his upper area were nice, too....Harry gagged, partly from his sick mind, partly from the odor.  
  
"You haven't even dranken it yet!" Hermione laughed. "Bottems up!" She took a drink, then made a face and gagged. Harry followed suit and then fell against the door. The old door began to creak as the weight on it increased. Harry closed his eyes and moaned. Hermione finally fell...convieniently on top of him, breaking the door, making them both roll out. Well, the line of people waiting to use the bathroom were less than thrilled. The older woman gave disaproving looks.  
  
"Teenagers these days!" They muttered in disgust, not wanting to knwo what the giggling and moanng was. Mothers of small children glared at them and dragged the confused children away, wondering how many toilets were in there.  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione, and she was Hermione! She had the lovely, choclate eyes and the heart warming smile and enveloped Harry in a wave of comfort. He hugged her tighly before she got off of him, offering her his hand.  
  
"I feel weird," he said. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I'm not feeling too comfortable in my own skin either. I feel like a girl!"  
  
"You are a girl," Harry rminded her and kissed her on the forehead. Hermione blushed and Harry wondered why he had done that. "Erm...let's leave."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Hey! Sorry for the delay. It may be difficult to get used to them being themselves for the next couple chapters, but it won't last. Try not to get to comfortable with it! Here are some things to look forward to:  
  
Ginny wants to go after Harry now. She asks Hermione for help. Hermione agrees happily. If she doesn't like Harry, why does it hurt when he smiles at Ginny?  
  
PLEASE REAVIEW!!! 


	15. The smallest chapter ever written for th...

I can not upload any chapters for four weeks or more unless a miricle happens. I am restricted from the computer until further notice. I will write a small chapter here just so this doesn't get taken off. Chapter 15- The smallest chapter ever for the sake of keeping this up Harry looked down and relized something. He shouted. Hermione screamed. They both screamed and ran out of the park, the onlookers looking on in horror. I ams o mean! A big chapter awaits you when this will be uploaded. I'll have four weeks to write it! 


	16. The Long Awaited Kiss

Author's Note: I'M BACK BABY! Hello people! Thanks for sticking with me, even though it took longer than expected. This chapter isn't as long because I wanted to elave you at a cliffehanger. The next chapter will be up Monday or Tuesday or something. It is Thursday right now. What have I been doing without my beloved computer? READING MANGA, THAT'S WHAT! OMG! I read the best mango (anime) book of all time called Love Hina. It's super perverted and I am obsessed. I read all fourteen books within three days! Yay me! Then I got the movie and I ahve read the series four tiems within the leanth of four weeks. I am going on my thrid trimester of school now. I'm almost in highschool!  
  
Also, check out my Bio under the place where you can link yuor website, because I finally have a WEBSITE. Actaully, it is called Livejournal.com and it is my online journal. Yes, I ahve been sneeking on the computer for four weeks almsot everyday. Yes, I ahve been holding out on you. But I went through the biggest writer's block in the history of writer's blocks AND I'm kinda hyperish right now...so forgive me! But no mroe long pauses with no updates...hopefully. Hee hee. I can't promise y'all nothing.  
  
Oh, yeah...buy Love hina! They are fabulous and fantastic and terrific and funny. But they are rated OT for older teen...so watch out (; They are funny and perverted! Yay!  
  
OK, enougha bout me. Thanky uo for waitign for me! I love you guyz!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own harry Potter, or the Love Hina manga series I tlaked about aobve. They DO NOT belong to me. Thank you.  
  
What happened last chapter: Harry and Hermione looked down and screamed. They ran out of the park, the onlookers looking at them in horror.  
  
Chapter 16- The Long Awaited Kiss  
  
"I don't believe this," Hermione said, outraged.  
  
"We should habe fixed it beofre," Harry commented. The little tank top was in half somewhere on the street and the pants...well, let's just say they were ripping in more places than one. Sadly, he had on Hermione's underwear as well. He began to blush.  
  
"Do you like being in girl's underwear?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Yes...I mean, no!" Harry began to walk faster, but the pants were so incredably tight that he was gasping for air and his legs didn't move very well. At least I'm back to being myself, Harry thought.  
  
Hermione wasn't so comfortable either. She had to hold up her pants and the shirt was less than appealing on a young woman...or any female for that matter. The boxers were a nice change, and Hermione almsot like dhtem. But she shook it out of her head and continued holding her pants and walking. Then relized...Harry also had her bra. Just the thought of it made her pound on his back.  
  
"Take it off!" She screamed. "Take it off now!" The onlookers were creeped out as it was, but now Mother's sheilded their children's eyes and a few younger people (whom looked gay themselves) whooped.  
  
"Take what off?" Harry demanded.  
  
"MY BRA!" Now the people who were whooping stopped and turned their heads. Elderly laides looked disgusted and muttered things, and everyone else just looked a little sick.  
  
Harry took off his shirt, took off Hermione's bra, gave it to her, and put the shirt back on. Hermione dropped it in the nearest trashcan. "I have never been so humiliated in all my life," Hermione said as she began to cry.  
  
"At least you can...*gasp, choke*...breathe," Harry said back.  
  
When they got back to the Burrow, only Ron was outside. Harry and Hermione hid behind a bush and hissed Ron's name.  
  
"Whoa!" He said when he snuck them into the house and they were safely in his room. "Go, Harry!"  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked stupidly.  
  
"Shut up, Ron! You know that isn't what happened at all!" Hermione slapped Ron on his arm.  
  
"Oooooh," harry said, finally relizing what Ron had meant.  
  
''Are you wearing her-"  
  
"RON!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
Once they were back in their cloths (and Harry's face wasn't purple anymore) they went downstairs for dinner.  
  
"Harry, please pass the butter," ginny said, looking embaressed. She needs to get rid of that 'shy-girl-next-door' thing. Oh, harry, pass me the butter, I'm so embaresses...now he kNOWS I like him...  
  
"Sure," Harry handed her the butter. How exciting. Aren't you happy with this exciting new chapter? Of course you are. *Cough*. Now...  
  
"Harry, pelase pass the potatoes," Ginny asked. Harry looked at the other end of the table which was at least six feet away. The potatoes were on that end. Ron began to grab them until Ginny snapped, "I asked Harry, Ron!"  
  
So, Harry stood up, walked to the end of the table, grabbed the potatoes, walked back, and gave them to Ginny.  
  
A few moments later...  
  
"Harry, please pass the sauce," Gnny asked pleasently.  
  
"You already have every food item at the table in front of you!" Ron said. "Has Harry become the waiter?"  
  
Once again I say...aren't yuo thrilled with this exciting chapter? Of course you are.  
  
After dinner, Harry and Hermione said good night to eachother and went to their seperate rooms to sleep. All went smootly throughout the next day. They took the potion again and again and got to be themselves and yadda, yadda, yadda. They had used up almost all of their times from using their last bottle and they were playing golf.  
  
"This is such a pointless game," Hermione said.  
  
"I think it's fun!" Ron stated and swung the gold club hard and fell flat on his butt. Looking around he said, "Where'd the ball go?"  
  
"It's underneath you, Ron," Harry siad and sighed. He found the game to be painful. Every time Hermioen hit the ball, she managed to hit or break something else as well. The last swing had come in contact with Harry's forhead. Harry flet his skin crawl. It was the familier sensation. Hermione dropped her club. It looked like hundreds of bugs were running underneath their skin. Hermione's hair turned black and began to get shorter.  
  
"Oh no! Come on, Harry!" Hermione cried and they ran into another room. Ron hardly noticed them leaving.  
  
About ten minutes later, Ginny hummed as she opened the door to her room. Harry was on top of Hermione kissing her! Ginny coudln't move. They didn't seem to notice her. "Harry?" She chocked out. Hermione looked up first. Then Harry did.  
  
"Oh no...Ginny I-" The person that looked like Harry but was actually Hermione said.  
  
Ginny ran out of the room crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What happened between Harry and Hermione that caused that? You can't know yet! I know I said the chapter would be long, but I lied! Mwawawawawawawa! Whoooo...I think I got a bit more perverted. It's because of Love Hina I tell you! 


	17. Tight Pants

I haven't updated in...months. I've been grounded almost the entire time. Then, my sweet, dear, dear computer decided to evilly have 400 FREAKING VIRUSES! So, here I am...writing on Mother's laptop.

Chapter 17- Choking in Tight Pants

Ginny walked into the room humming. "Harry?"

"Ginny...I..." The person who looked like Hary but was really Hermione said.

Ginny ran out of the room crying.

TEN MINUTES EARLIER

Harry and Hermion ran inside the house. Harry's fingers became smaller and his nails were longer. Hermione's nose changed shape. The cloths on her (a short, black skirt and a pink tank top) became increasingly tighter. Harry noticed his baggy cloths becoming...well..baggier. They finally came to the top of stairs, saw Mrs. Weasly, and dived into the room nearest them. It happened to be Ginny and Hermione's room. Gasp!

"I...can't...move...Harry, help...ME..." Hermione gasped and choked as the jeans began to rip up the sides.

"Just think about these cloths," Harry said, already changed. The cloths Harry had been wearing were laid out on the bed.

"I can't think... the blood won't come to my...brain..." Hermone said, overdramaticlly.

"THINK!"

"Okay." It took a few minutes, but the cloths came on. "I can move!"

Yes! That is IT. I just needed to post an author's note. So, I don't have time to write. I'm afirad I have come very bored with this story. Yes, I know that I suck. BUT, I will write. But...not anytime soon. Forgive me! You guys have been so nice and given me so many reveiws and I feel like crap doing this. I hope you have a great summer everyone! I'll write as soon as I can write something decent for this!


	18. Kissing Myself Doesn't Make Me Conceited

**Author's Note**: Dodges rocks. No, please, forgive me! Bows again and again Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!!!!!!!!!!!! Gomen means sorry in Japanese. No, I am not Japanese. SORRY AGAIN!!!! Bad, bad, bady writer's block. But, as I ahve promised, I will never discontinue a story unless it is for a VERY good reason. Boredom is not a good reason!

Okay, let's reveiw. Harry (actually Hermione) on top of Hermione (actually Harry). Ginny runs in and boo hoo, sob sob, cry cry. Then, we switch to 10 minutes earlier. Let's make it twenty to be safe, kay???? Anyway, so Hermione just got regular cloths back on. She now looks like Harry. Harry now looks like her. REMEMBER THIS!

**Chapter 18- Kissing Myself Doesn't Make Me Conceited**

"I can't believe that happened," Hermione said into her hands. "I was just getting used to being me, too." She nearly sobbed at how sad that sounded.

"Don't worry, Her-erm, Harry. Everything will fine."

"DON"T CALL ME HARRY, DAMNIT!" Hermione screamed. Ginny heard this from downstairs. What was going on up there?

"Okay, Hermione just calm down. We'll fix this."

"How?" Hermione began pacing. "How can we fix this? We've read books, we've tried to ask people, but only stupid Ron knows and we have also...also...well, damnit, we've done plenty of stuff! What can we do? Tell me this!" Harry was getting slightly scared at her excessive use of language.

"Hermione, look out-" Harry began, but was too late. Hermione tripped over a shirt. In an effort to catch her, but forgetting he was rather smaller in size, Harry tried to grab her arm, but got pulled underneath her. How convenient. Isn't that just wonderful? Betcha didn't see that coming. So, Hermione sat on top of Harry (Harry began thinking sadly about how heavy he was) and kept her eyes closed. She sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry...Harry...I guess I just got really frustrated," Hermione leaned down to hug him, but instead gasp, shock kissed him. That is rather stupid, to keep your eyes closed and move around. They both gasped...but didn't move. How smart of them. Their thoughts were basiclly the same.

Harry: Does this count as kissing myself? Er...

Hermione: I-I think this means I'm kissing myself. How disgusting!

Harry: But it really isn't me. It's Hermione. Why did Hermione kiss me?

Hermione: No, I'm kissing Harry. Why aren't I moving? Harry's going to get the wrong idea!

So, while they paniced inwardly, Ginny was happily skipping up the stairs. Okay, she wasn't skipping, but you get the idea. She was perfectly fine. Until...

She saw them. 'Harry' was kissing 'Hermione'. And he was on top of her!

"Harry?" She sqeaked.

Harry and Hermione looked up at the same time.

"Ginny...I..." Harry looking like Hermione said. Ginny got tears in her eyes and began to back away.

Hermione quickly got off Harry, seeing as how she was staring blankly and seemingly unaffected that Ginny was about to cry.

"Please, Ginny, don't get the wrong idea. It was an-" Hermione began pleading. Ginny shook her head, the tears falling to the ground as she turned and ran.

Harry blinked. Hermione blinked. They both blinked.

"Erm...Hermione, why-" Harry started, but Hermione didn't feel like explaining. To be honest, she was scared. She didn't know why she didn't move. Even though it was her. She thought it was Harry. Is that why she didn't move? But she didn't like Harry like that! So, she ran. Her dramatic exit was ruined when she stumbled over the same freaking shirt. How pathetic. Kicking it into the air, she continued on her way to Ginny's room.

"Ginny? Ginny? Are you in there?" She knocked on the wooden door rapidly.

Ginny looked up from inside her room. If Harry was so concerned...maybe he knew she liked him? Maybe he felt bad. If he felt bad...did he like her? Ginny smiled sadly to herself. Of course he didn't. What was so wonderful about her? "C-come in, Harry."

Hermione emdiatly burst into the room. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kiss her...I mean, not after the promise. I couldn't!"

Ginny looked confused. "Harry...what are you talking about?"

Hermione stiffined. Smart move, Granger. "I mean...I don't...like Hermione like that." Think like Harry, think like Harry, think like Harry. Why did thinking like Harry hurt so much? "But, well, I don't see why I have to tell you this. You were just shocked. And...erm...it was just an accident. It was weird. I tripped..."

Ginny smiled. "No! It wasn't that I was shocked...alothough I was shocked, too, but...I REALLY like you, Harry! I really like you a lot. Don't you know that?"

Hermione paled. She didn't need this. She didn't know how to answer. She wasn't Harry! "I-I-I...NO!" Hermione turned in a panicked state and ran from the room. Wow...twice in ten minutes. Not bad. She ran back to Harry's room, forgetting he was still in it.

"Herm!" Harry said as she started to turn again. "Wait!"

Hermione stopped, inwardly kicking herself. She left like one of the mice Crookshanks would back into a wall. She flopped down and let her forehead fall to the wall.

Great, harry thought, now I don't remember what I was going to say to her. So, being the genious he is, he said, "Erm..."

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"And..."

"I know."

"But, I don't-"

"Me, either."

"So..."

"Exactly." Hermione turned around and smiled. She was somehow able to transfer Harry's fragmented, akward babble into a conversation. Feeling as if everything was solved, she leaned more confortably against the wall, facing Harry. "Ginny is going to give me a mental breakdown. She just confessed that she likes you, Harry, congradulations."

Harry paled. "Erm..."

Hermione growled. "Great...I broke my promise. Not that he didn't know-"

"Hermione?"

Hermione relized she was talking to herself and cleared her throat. "Sorry."

Silence.

"Hermione, I know Ginny likes me."

Hermione blinked. "Oh...good..."

"But, I really don't..erm...LIKE her like that."

Hermione felt something strange. What was it? She couldn't quite place it...

No.

It was releif.

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Please fogive meeeeeeeeeee! Updates may few, and then I may have two updates at once time. I'm uneven like that. I guess, because I really don't like writing stuff that isn't up to my level. I am in high school now, BTW! Yay! It's way better than anal Jr. High!

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

1) If you have no life, I have posted a link to my xanga where you can read about me. I might put up some stuff about this fanfiction...update stuff and junk.

2) I now have a 'progress log' on all current fanfictions. Look at my BIO on here and you'll see it. It will show how far done I am with my chapters. I also actively update my favorite stories list,if you want any good reads!

It's great to be back, and thanx for all the encouraging...and slightly threatening...reveiws you all left me!


	19. Nobody Knows Me Like You

**Author's Note: **Sorry...I know, I'm mean. I have the slowest updates I have ever had while writing a story. PLEASE NOT THAT I am creating a new story. It's my new baby. An Inuyasha fanfiction, so if anyone likes Inuyasha, I'm making one. Kinda cliche, leave me alone! Rated R for language and...er...referances. Eh heh. Which means...

That's right!

THROUGH ANOTHER'S EYES will be on hold until further notice. Check my BIO, I keep all updates on there. Okay, I'm lying a bit when I say this is on hold. To be truthful, what this means is this: This fanfiction is going to be cut short. Updates will still be strnagely irregular, so bear with me. I apologize.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Harry Potter. But, I'll keep you posted

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Chapter 19_- Nobody Knows Me Better Than You**

She despised his body.

Okay, no she didn't. It was actually quite nice really. But that wasn't the point.

She just wanted to be her again. It was like the Fates wanted her to go through an Identity Crisis, which she was very close to doing, seeing as how she was beggining to get less and less interested in sutdying and more interested in Quiditch.

Well, crap.

She was going to start looking at girls by the time this whole experiance was over! And, she was going to twitch for her entire life. Okay, so the twitching was exaggerating a tad bit.

Hermione was looking out the window, getting overly annoyed with Harry's bangs, for the millionth time since she had first had to deal with them. They were evil and out to get her.

"I'm going insane!" Hermione screetched. Harry didn't look up from the Quiditch book he was reading.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"I'm referring to your bangs as a living thing," Hermione said. "And, they are very evil living things."

"Hair is actually alive," Harry said matter-of-factly. Hermione threw a pillow at him.

"STOP SOUNDING LIKE ME!"

Harry caught it and glared. "I can't help it."

Hermione sighed. "We still don't know what to do. What if we never get out of this?" Harry didn't respond. "Harry?" She looked over to see that he was still reading! "Gr! Don't you even care? We can't accept this! That's what it wants!"

"Maybe you are insane, Hermione. Now your referring to our predicament as something living."

"PREDICATMENT??? IT'S A NIGHTMARE YOU IDIOT!" Hermione raged and pulled at her hair. "You're losing it! Not me! NOT ME! You just accept this like its no big deal."

Harry closed the book. "I'm sorry, okay? You're right, I just don't see what we can do."

Hermione felt her eyes get moist. "So, is that it, Harry? Do we just accpet this?....DO WE!?"

Harry just stared. "I don't know, Herms. Maybe it would...be easier."

"You aren't thinking this through. Think about You-Know-Who, think about how I feel! I love my parents, Harry! And...and...I want children...with a MALE, thank you very much!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. You're right. That wouldn't work..."

"How can you even THINK it would?! Do you have no regard for my feelings whatsoever, Harry? We NEED to go back to normal. We're turning into people we aren't! I want be Hermione again! And don't even try to tell me that I'm still me, because I'm not, Harry. I'm not myself anymore. I'm turning into you, and your turning into me," Hermione started to cry. "And...I'll live the rest of my life as a guy, knowing that I wasn't destined for this. And, I'll be miserable. Because I'm not me!"

"Hermione...we'll fix this. I understand."

"What if we can't, Harry? There is no garantee that we'll be back to being ourselves again!"

Harry thought for moment. He felt his face get red as he said, "Then...we'll stay together."

Hermione felt the last tears run down her face as her eyes instantly dried. "Wha?"

Hary gulped, now feeling nervous. "We can stay together...if we can't go back. No one will ever understand me like you, Hermione. Because, you've lived my life, and seen what only I saw. We understand."

Hermione just blinked at him. "Okay," she said finally, and forced a smile. _Couldn't we stay together...anyway? And when did he become so wise?_

"I'm hungry, how about you?" Harry asked, shutting the book. Hermione nodded and followed Harry downstairs.

"Good morning," Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully.

"Morning, Mrs. Weasley," Harry and Hermione said simutaneously.

As Hermione ate her breakfast, she looked over at Harry and smiled. Maybe...this was happening for a reason, maybe she was meant to understand Harry the way she was.

Or maybe she was just going through an early identity crisis. Same difference. But,it was true. No one understood her like Harry, and no one could understand Harry like her. It was like...they were perfect eachother, right? How could it NOT work?

But, would he still want to be with her, if they fixed everything. And, would she forget her feelings, if he didn't?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yes, a short chapter. If you didn't read the begininng Author's note, please read it now. Wll, just scan it for the important parts regarding this story.

REMEMBER: You can check for updates or new story status on my BIO. Please, don't email me or ask me about what is happening in a reveiw. Unless you still don't understand, then feel free to email me I'll also telly uo any changed at the beginning of my BIO.

Have a great day/week/month everyone! And, until next update!

Miko


	20. Mine And Yours Which Is Mine HURTS

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yes, yet another new chapter. I did a qick update, no?

**SIGsqirrel:** I completely agree with you. If it wasn't for all the good reveiws I've gotten, I wouldn't be writing this, because I actually hate this myself. But, I'd feel bad stopping when other people actually like it. Thanks for the honesty! And, I am using spellcehck now. I have been lazy with this story, I know. Sorry about that. And, for the whole 'spell thing for the bathroom and crap' this is PG-13. And, I'm keeping it that way for those who can't/don't read R stories.

Thank you to all my other reveiwers as well, and, in case you don't read my BIO, I am sorry about the poor quality of this story. I was re-reading it and nearly died at the 'brain juices' thing. Good Heavens...what in the Hell is THAT? LOL...anyway...thanks for the reveiws anyway.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Chapter 20-_** **Mine And Yours Which Is Mine HURTS! **(It will make sense at the end.)

Harry had found that reading was actually a very interesting thing. He wondered how he couldn't have seen it before.

Gee, Harry, I wonder.

Hermione, on the other hand, was defying the urge to play Quidditch. She kept accessing Harry's memories, and it was driving her up a street and a wall and a bridge.

"I'm getting tired of sitting here and watching you read," Hermione stated.

"There's a shocker."

"I don't need your sarcasm."

"I'm not being sarcastic."

"Oh...right."

"Why don't you find Ron and go do something. I have homework to finish."

"NO!" Hermione screamed dramaticlly. "You aren't doing ANY homework! You will be you and waste away your day with something unprodictive!"

"You mean _unproductive_?"

"WHATEVER! This is a NIGHTMARE!" Hermione stormed from the room to find Ron.

Meanwhile, Ron was eating some bread in the kitchen.

"Ronald, stop eating every last bit of food you get your hands on. I made these for Harry. He said something about a diet. I'm getting worried about him. He and Hermione sure are acting strangely."

"If only you knew."

"About what?"

"Them."

"What about them?"

"They've-"

"Hello, Mrs. Weasly, Ron!" Hermione walked in.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said, the word sounding strange on his tongue.

"Hey, Ron. Ooh! Is that bread?"

"Will you have some, Harry? You don't need to be on a diet, Dear!" Mrs. Weasly blurted out.

Hermione blinked at her. "was she on a diet? How foolish..."Of course!"

Mrs. Weasly glowed with happiness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Harry-Erm, Hermione!"

"What?" He still didn't look up from that book. The nerve!

"Look at me!" He looked up finally.

"Yes?" Oh, great. Now, he was annoyed with her.

"Mrs. Weasly made some really good bread, come down and try some."

"No, thanks, I'm on a diet."

Hermione's world fell. She had said she was on a diet...but Harry didn't know that! So, how...

"You don't NEED a diet!" Hermione cried out, now exsasperated.

"Yes, I do! Look at me!" He practiclly whined.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?"

"What? No! Oh...that's right...I'm you. I forgot that for a second."

"YOU STUPID BA-"

"Calm down. Are you PMSing or something?" Harry shut his book after descretely saving the page.

"Thanks to our hellish situation, I can never PMS AGAIN!"

"Oh, that's right. I guess I'm the one PMSing then."

Hermione twitched.

"You...You...You..."

"It's uncomfortable. How do girls deal with-"

Hermione finally lost it. She knew what he was talking about. That bastard...

"I DESPISE YOU! PERVERT! PERVERT! ARGGGG!!!"

Harry didn't stand a chance against Hermione's womanly fury mixed a with a man's power.

Tsk, tsk...him and his big mouth.

"(##&#)!#!!!!!" Harry cursed colorfully. I didn't know such colors exsisted. "MY ARM!"

Hermione jumped off him emidatly. The arm...it was twisted in a strange direction. Oh...crap...

Hermione also cried out in pain for her own arm. Lifting up the sleeve, it was perfectly fine. Nothing was damaged. The angle was normal.

"WHAT IN SEVEN BLOODY HELLS IS GOING ON?!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N Yeah...I know. I'm mean. Cruel. Evil. Condemned. It was short to put it simply. But, full of wonderful information! Hope you picked up on it all. There were three big hints to problems and solutions

Remember, if your getting pissed off at the slow updates and wonder if it will ever be finished, check my BIO.

Please reveiw I am compelled to update...and this is no bribing you! ((Shifty eyes)) It isn't...


End file.
